Dragonborn
by Covley Hatake
Summary: All Merlin wished for was to be normal but with a rare Alpha rank and powerful magic that would never be. Now living where if discovered she would be little more then a broodmare or dead how will she manage. Answer great friends and great adventures. She has to fulfill destiny the thing is destiny can be a strange thing. -FemMerlin -Merthur -Alpha/Beta/Omega M for graphic and smut
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so longish part here setting this story and yes I am aware this makes 8 but have recently read some of these and I am intrigued by this alpha beta omega concept though mine will be slightly different. One as this is Merlin fanfic it will be dragon rank but will still use alpha tiers. Also as I dont think I could do true honor to a normal male Merlin and Arthur pairing it will be femMerlin and I am keeping Merlin as her name this time. Also we are going normal hierarchy roles meaning Alpha to Alpha preferred as that is how wolf packs work but female Alpha's are rare here and here males do not get pregnant unless they are males that have magic and they have found their true mate.**

 **Down to the details of this Universe so that it is hashed out. The higher the rank the more dragon like features on the body. These features include scales (more for the higher ranks and as they mature). Elf like ears, think of the ears of the Throne of Glass Fae (if you haven't read its a good series but google will bring up a wiki on the series if you want to know what I mean and not read) for an Alpha and only slightly pointed (and I have seen people with this in IRL) for a Beta. As for dragon eyes they are for pure Alpha's (later but on that). No horns, tails, or wings though during of high emotions (primal emotions) or instinctual reactions will cause claws and sharper teeth (much like what happens to Natsu in Fairy tail)**

 **Each Clan of Alpha's have different colored scales. There scales will be more vibrant in color. Beta's born of Alpha lines will have there clans color but duller. So in the case of Pendragons (Uther and Arthur) they will have royal red color but a beta of that line will have less scales and duller. Omegas and Beta's farther removed from alpha lines and/or with an omega parent will have a wider variety of colors. Also there are Beta lines that were Beta from the start that and will be an indicated with less shine to the scales. Druids will be Beta's or Omega's no Alpha's and to far to have any shade of royal color.**

 **More then one Alpha can be born into a family but it is not as common. There will be some Alpha knights and nobles just far and few between most are Betas. Omega's are the peasant class as in wolf hierarchy they are the lowest. There is one lower here and I am going to call Rouges. This rank can not breed to create more and look like what ever rank they are born to originally (so if born Alpha have Alpha scaling) but when the scales start showing color the grow dark and eventually grow black. They can be born from any rank but are infertile and there for no use to the hierarchy and get mistreated commonly.**

 **Anyway wanted to set that out before I started writing not just for you but for me. Again I know this is story number 8 but I go with the flow and this has caught my attention and I don't see femMerlin in these and it is hard to find those. Like my other Merlin fanfic I will only post when I have a buffer chapter. Example when this goes I will post 2 at the same time but that means 3 is done and chapter 4 is being worked on. Only gonna say this once**

 **!I DO NOT OWN MERLIN IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!**

 **Now to the story**

 **Chapter 1: First Time in Camelot**

"Why are we coming so late mama?" I asked adjust my cloak. We had left my little village of Ealdor early yesterday and now it was near nightfall as we reached the city of Camelot. It felt strange being here. My mother had always told me to avoid their patrols as we were on the board but lived in the Kingdom of Essetir.

"Oh my little hawk we have to see Uncle Gaius," she said as we started toward the castle. Gaius was my mothers half-brother and he lived here as the court physician. She talked about him often but this was the first time I had seen him though she said he was their for my birth nearly seven years ago. "Remember what I said,"

"Yes mama," I replied. It was the warning I always got. Hide my magic from everyone and hide my scales. Magic other then our natural rank magic was outlawed in all the major kingdoms and even if it wasn't it was feared since the purge began. Are dragonborn abilities though were something not even the mighty Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot and current Alpha to the Pendragon clan, could rid the world of. Those who had tried to rid themselves of their scales and the dragonborn abilities that came with them died.

As for my scales they were extensive and my mother feared. She was an Omega with scales the color of hazelnuts. Her scales were only on her neck and sides of her belly like many female Omega's. Mine had already started to show begin just behind my ears going to my neck and framing the spine there and they were starting to go in my shoulders. I also had some on my ankles but only a few. They would continue to grow for the next ten years until I was fully matured. As for my color they were not showing quiet yet but they had only started two months ago.

We finally found are way to the physician chambers and my mother knocked. A voice called for us to enter and there was a much older man wearing a dull red robe. Look more I could see he was Beta with his dull pointed ears I didn't need to see his scales to know. It took him a moment of squinting before he realized who stood before him.

"Sister," he said with a smile escorting us inside. "It is great to see you you but is something wrong in Ealdor that your medicine can't handle."

"Ealdor is fine brother," she said hugging him. "I am here about Merlin,"

"Oh and is this her?" he asked kneeling down to me.

"Take your hood off dear," I did showing my onyx black hair that had a strip of silver colored hair in my bangs. He was taken aback a little by my icy silver-blue eyes but quickly recovered.

"She sure reminds me of someone very familiar," he said looking at my mother who looked down. As an Omega she would naturally submit in a tense situation with one who was of higher natural rank "Why did you not tell me when I delivered her?"

"I feared you may tell the King," she said meekly.

"I already knew about her magic so why not trust me with her heritage," he said yelling the last part. My mother pulled into herself like I had never seen. This had to be a reaction to a Beta but as we did not have any living in our village old enough to command Omega's I had never seen it. Before he could continue I stepped between them and released a small growl. This shocked him more as it was a show of dominance.

"He was your true mate wasn't he?" Gaius asked calmly to which my mother nodded before picking me up and placing me to sit on the table. There she took off my cloak and showed him my scales.

"She started developing a two months ago," she said "Her ears have also started to point out. It seems to fast even for a Beta born."

"That would be because it is," he said looking at the white translucent scales just behind my ears that went down my neck. "You know he was not a normal Alpha,"

"But he mated with me I assumed…,"

"That is not how it works with his kind," Gaius said "If anyone finds their true mate offspring are more likely to be of the higher ranks. But a Pure Alpha finds his true mate, no matter their rank, they will always produce Pure Alpha offspring every time. If Uther catches a whiff of her he….,"

"Will use her as a broodmare because even if there is no true mate she will produce Alpha children," my mother said before she started to cry. Just then a little boy walked in.

He wore fine night clothes and slippers. Red shiny scales shown on his neck and his ears as the same point as a Beta's. He looked to be only a year or so older then myself which made me assume he was a young Alpha.

"Gaius," he said rubbing his eyes.

"What do you need sire?" Gaius asked turning his attention to the boy.

"I can't sleep they are itching to much," he said coming over noticing me and my mother. My mother quickly averted her eyes as an Omega. Even as a young child starting his maturing he still would hold power over Omega's. Though Beta's would still not be as affected and other children yet to have a rank. I on the hand was curious I had never seen an Alpha. He didn't smell any different then any children in the village but it would be a few years before scent started changing as we had been told in our lessons.

"Come sit well I get the ointment," Gaius said with a smile. "Hunith why don't you and Merlin go rest,"

"But I'm not sleepy," I said.

"She can stay Gaius," the boy said. "My name is Arthur,"

"Merlin," I said bowing. Knowing he was an Alpha only meant one thing. He was the Prince of Camelot and the crimson red scales with a shine proved that.

"She will be fine Hunith," Gaius said "You look tired and likely Merlin slept when you carried her. We can discuss her treatment tomorrow,"

"Go rest mama," I said with a smile. She smiled back before going to the sleeping chambers. Gaius then went to find his ingredients to mix the ointment.

"Are you sick?" Arthur asked.

"No why?"

"Well Gaius said your treatment," he said "I assumed you were ill,"

"No I started my change a little early," I said knowing it is normally closer to ones seventh birthday. "I don't turn seven until the solstice. My mama is the healer in the village and came for advice from my uncle,"

"ooh I am 8 now so I have a year ahead of you," he said then realized what I said about Gaius. "Gaius is your uncle?"

"Yes sire," Gaius said "Her mother is from my father second marriage so we are far apart in age."

"Like Lord Byron's new wife how she is pregnant and he is like 50?"

"That not to old for a Beta," I said "They live longer then Omega's right?"

"That they do," Gaius said "and Alpha's longer but only if they can find their true mate do they live their longest."

"Father said that is a load of manure," Arthur said "he said true mates don't exist,"

"Not everyone has one," Gauis said finishing up the mixture "Your father and mother were true mates but much like female Alpha's true mates are rare,"

"My mother was one though right," Arthur said taking off his night shirt showing that his scales already encompassed this shoulders. The newer scales were white, almost translucent, like all new scales. They were starting on his bicep and going down is flanks to scale his his sides.

"That she was," he said as he started applying the paste like mixture. "Now there is only one confirmed currently and that is Queen Annis. Though there is rumor of at least 2 more."

"Not Vivian!"

"No," Gaius laughed. "To the dismay of King Olaf she is a Beta though he is teaching her to act like an Alpha,"

"Oh good," he said with a sigh. "What about you Merlin what are you?"

"She is looking like a Beta sire," Gauis said before I could say anything.

"Then your father must be a Knight!"

"I don't know my father," I said looking down.

"Her father had to leave sire before she was born,"Gaius said "my sister does tell me he was a true mate."

"Shouldn't they be able to find him then? Everyone said that bonded pairs can always feel the other,"

"If the rights were not completed for some reason the bond wouldn't form properly," he said "My sister bears no bond mark so I assume it did not form."

"But don't you have to be bound to come in heat?" I asked knowing that a female could only conceive in heat.

"No once one comes into their first heat they can conceive," he said "only after the bond will the heat only allow you and your mate to conceive until one passes. The bond must happen during heat as well but before you are bound another who is unbound can make you conceive. In your case Merlin it is likely your father had to leave before your mothers heat was over and only half finished the ceremony and that means she is only half bound."

"Oh," I said. That would explain why my mother never had heats. Her body told her she was bound but she could not call for my father like bound mates could.

"Its ok," Arthur said putting his shirt back on "I am sure you will find him one day."

"I think you should head to bed sire,"

"Yes Gaius," he said rolling his eyes. "Bye Merlin hope to see you around,"

With Arthur gone I was whisked to a coat in front of the fire to sleep. I had hopped to see him again but I wasn't able to before I left. Instead I had to stay in the chambers and figure out what to do. When it was decided that I would wear a suppressor band when in public. It would only work until I went into my first heat. It would have to come off at least one day a week after I turned fourteen as that is when the most growth was. Until then I only needed to wear it until I couldn't hide my features. It wouldn't be to strange as our village didn't show our scales until we were sixteen, a year before a females first heat.

I would be back before then though. Gaius insisted that after I turn fourteen I return just in case the suppressor band stated to fail. It had never been used on a pure Alpha. I still wasn't sure what that meant but neither would answer my question when I asked. So for now I would not know but in time I would.

 **So the Knights of the Round Table are all current Knights. Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival are all Beta males. Here even if you are not born noble like anyone but Gwaine (who could not hide it here) you have a right to become a knight. They are also all under Arthur's command. Leon is a rare Alpha that is not directly related to a royal house. There are a few noble families that will have Alpha's that aren't Kings. This is what allows him to be Arthur's head Knight and his father will be on the council and Uther's second hand. I just wanted to clarify for later as they will start to make appearances next chapter.**

 **If you like this read my other Merlin Fanfic Merlyn: Queen of Dragons. I also have a twitter you can follow me on under Covley Hatake. There you will see updates on stories and polls. Just know if you are new I write whatever story is flowing at the time so don't get discouraged if I don't post on one for a while.**

 **Also I know I will have spelling and grammar mistakes. I do not use Beta readers as I have had stuff stolen. I have gotten better at checking though. Mostly it will be stuff with I, R, and E close that I get mixed and you will likely see quiet and quite in the wrong spot I honestly try to catch them and miss.**

 **Also who would you like knights paired with. Lancelot is obvious and I have Leon with a special princess but Should Gwaine or Percival get Freya (in another merlin fic the other one can have her in either another Omegaverse I have been writing or the Queen of Dragons fic). Comment what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Return to Camelot**

Just over seven years later it was time for me to return. My birthday passed but with as much snow as we had returning to Camelot was hard so we waited until the spring. Today I was packing the last of my things before I was heading out.

"Why do you have to go?" asked my friend Will. He was the only Beta currently in the village and at sixteen could now use his full force of command. He rarely ever used it though and for the most part it was to stop fights among the Omega's.

"It was agreed on seven years ago Will," I said "Gaius was nice enough to delay until spring since it is a 4 day walk on foot without the snow. I can't put it off longer. The band is having a hard time coping and my pheromones will start soon enough."

Will had found out about my Alpha status and my magic a year ago. He took it well but me being Alpha meant he wouldn't be considered the village leader after I came of age. He didn't want that responsibility but also he wanted me to stay. He had a crush on me for years and he was a great friend but we weren't compatible.

Even with the suppressor my senses were that of my developing rank and though it could be years before I knew my mates smell his wasn't what I wanted. His smell was of a smoky fire. It wasn't pleasant at all to me and cause no feelings. Our childhood teacher from out roost, where we learned our ranks ways and go the connections we craved so much as social creatures, had told us that even if we did not have true mates in this world that we would have at least one was a more compatible mate. It was her way of telling us to trust our nose more then our hearts. If they both said the same thing then that was who were were meant to be with.

"I am sorry Will but I have to," I said finishing the pack and I headed out. My mother waited there. She was still so young, only thirty-one, and beautiful. There was more then once a visiting Beta had come threw who enjoyed her scent and wished to bond. She refused every time even when they offered money and to care for me as their own, which many high ranking Beta's would not do so. She always said she knew my father was still alive. She could feel that with their bond but not where he was.

"You know the way," she said

"Yes mother," I said giving her a hug "if I get lost I am sure a Camelot patrol will be willing to help."

"You must listen to Gaius," she said fiddling with my breaded hair. "Until you turn 17 you are his ward. And don't go for the first man that smells good to you. Even if you have to suffer threw heats until you find the right man."

"I know mother," I said with a smile.

"Here," she said pulling out a package. "Your father left this. I think he had an idea I was pregnant when he was forced to leave and I know he would want you to have it."

I unwrapped it to find beautiful black leather belt that would fit my hips and extend to my thighs. On the backside of the belt was a hard leather pouch that could hold small supplies. For now it was a small fist aid supplies and my old neckerchief. Each strap that lead to my thigh buckles held a scabbard. Each had a silver and blue hilt with a sapphire on the end sticking out. I pulled one to find a beautiful silver dagger. It was well balanced and could be thrown if needed but also used in combat. They were also very expensive.

"They are amazing," I said sliding the blade in before putting them on.

"Your father said no one in Camelot ever really saw them so they would be safe to wear," she said with sadness in her voice. "Please be safe,"

"I will mother," I said giving her another hug before putting on the leather cloak she had given me months before, also left by my father. "I will write when I get there and as often as I can,"

After that I was off and walking gave me time to think. I was clear the villager thought something was off with me. I never showed my scales and even covered my ears with my hair. They had come to the conclusion I was turning to a Rouge. I sundered at the thought of that.

Rouges were mistreated by many and more so the women. Though they could live normal lives many of them found work in brothels as they could not conceive a child it posed no risk those of higher standing to scratch an itch. Many brothels even went out searching for these men and women for their customers. Some were very decent and gave them a high level of living and others used them as slaves.

Rouges were notorious for having tempers and defying even Alpha commands. There was rumors of troops of Rouge bandits. Men and women that defied the laws as the felt the held no place in the hierarchy of our kind. There was even rumors that King Cenred was using them to cause bored problems with Camelot.

I had made it into Camelot bored by nightfall of the second night and was over joyed to see a group of knights. There was 4 of them all sitting around the fire. Staying in the woods at night was fine with me but the Rouges had gotten quite numerous on this path the last few years.

"Who is there?" called one man as he put his hand on his weapon. He stood tall and proud. Though slightly covered by shaggy brown hair I could tell by his ears he was an Alpha.

"I mean no harm," I said coming into the light with my hands raised. "I saw your camp fire and your red cloaks and figured you were Camelot patrol."

"That we are," he said

"I am headed to Camelot to live with my Uncle," I said "I was wondering if I could share your fire tonight. I will be happy to cook for you all."

"She can't be to bad Leon," said on as he bit into an apple. His hair was even longer and black so I couldn't tell his rank as well. "Plus none of us can cook,"

"Who is your uncle?" the now named Leon asked. He was obviously still suspicious of me.

"Gaius the Court Physician," I said

"I wasn't aware he had a niece," said the darker skinned one. With his short hair I could tell he was a Beta. "My name is Sir Elyan and the apple eater here is Sir Gwaine and the silent one is Sir Percival,"

"My mother and him are many years apart and I have only met him once," I said explaining my relation to my uncle but I still stayed back.

"Why come to Camelot then?" asked Percival who was rather large for a Beta.

"My mother is an Omega," I said "I am a Beta so she though it best I live with my uncle to learn my rank better. We only have one Beta in my village but he is of similar age. You can check with Gaius when I get there"

"Well then," Leon said before smiling "Come sit and rest. We are on our way back so we can escort you,"

"Thank you," I said "I caught a few rabbits with my sling earlier I can make a stew,"

"That would be wonderful!" Gwaine said "We haven't had a hot meal in a week,"

I got to work well they did what ever they needed to do. When the stew was done we all sat an enjoyed. The where all older then me, easily of age so it was strange being around the full scents of 3 Beta's and an Alpha.

"Are you alright?" asked Percival

"Yes Sir Percival," I said "I am just not to being around many Beta's or an Alpha,"

"You can just call me Percival. This group isn't so formal with our title,"

"Oh why is that?"

"Elyan and Percival here weren't born Nobles," Gwaine said

"They are Beta's though,"

"Camelot gives right to challenge for Nobility and Knighthood if one is born a Beta's," Leon said "Many don't take it but they do get better chances in life even if they don't take it so. Currently these two and one other have successfully challenged."

"What of you Gwaine?"

"I was born Beta's noble in Caerleon," he said "I left though and Princess found me in a pub. Offered me a spot in his guard."

"You should not talk of the future king like that," Percival said. "He means Prince Arthur,"

"Oh I met him once,"

"You did?" they all asked

"My last visit to Camelot he came in to my uncles chambers to get something as his scales were growing," I said "He probably won't remember me but he seemed nice,"

"Well we should all get some sleep," Leon said "Gwaine you have first watch,"

Then it was off to bed. The men were nice to let me stay close to them and the fire and it was quite comforting. As children many of us would sleep in groups in the roost but as we got older I was excluded as my mother feared I would be found out. It was in our nature to be close to one another no matter the rank.

In the morning I was woken by Percival who gave me an apple and bread before we broke down camp. I rolled my cloak, which I had slept on, and attached it to my bag. They of course had horses and I started to walk before Leon offered to let me ride with him.

"Gwaine was willing to but with his record,"

"Record?"

"Gwaine here is a ladies man," Elyan said with a laugh. "You may be young but he himself is only seventeen."

"You all seem young," I said getting on behind Leon.

"I am the eldest at twenty with Elyan at nineteen," Leon said "Percival is the youngest at sixteen only just came to be a full Beta's,"

"I see," I said. The way to Camelot was uneventful and due to the horses we saved time. Leon was then to escort me to Gaius just to prove he was my uncle.

"Gaius," he said opening the door.

"Did one of you boys get hurt again?" I heard him ask

"No but we believe we found your niece," he said causing him to turn.

"Merlin!" he said giving me a hug before pulled away with a raised eyebrow "You didn't cause trouble did you?"

"No," I said with a laugh

"She came upon us as we made camp last night," Leon said "She said she was your niece and she was coming to learn Beta's ways."

"That she is," Gaius said "Along with being my apprentice,"

"Really!" I said excitedly. My mother never had time to teach me other then to read and write.

"Yes child," he said "Thank you Leon."

"Your welcome," he said "She got lucky as we had only just dealt with some Rouges an hour earlier."

"Very lucky then," he said giving me another hug.

"You could have sent us to get her," Leon said "Next time don't be afraid we could have escorted her the whole way,"

"Thanks," I said bowing "I will be seeing you around Sir Leon,"

"That you will," he said before leaving. Then I sat and put my head down.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked

"Just all the smells," I said "I am not use to so many Beta smells or Alpha's."

"Yes well there is four full time resident Alpha's with Leon back,"

"Four?"

"Yes," he said. "So you will need to be careful. Other Beta's hold no control over you but Alpha's will believe that they will. Leon rarely ever uses this control with anyone but the knights. The King will use it when ever he sees fit and as royal Alpha he has say over all three others. Now take off the band I need to see without the illusion."

I stood taking off my coat, shirt and band. It felt nice being free from the illusion that the suppressor band caused. My scales now were there metallic silver color and could be seen on most of my body. They now reached my hips and the scales lined under my developing breasts, though the scales were covered slightly my the leather chest binder I wore. The pale growing scales could be seen peaking out over my pants as they framed my hips. Under my pants the scales wrapped around my legs ending to meet the growing scales at my hips. I even had scales growing on to my shoulders and following my collarbone.

"The growth should have ended," he said scratching his chin. "Even in Alpha's the growth state within a month after turning fourteen."

"I am not normal," I said sliding on my tunic. That was all I ever wanted to be. No special rank or magic. If I was a normal Beta or even Omega I would have been able to have the comfort of closeness I craved.

"No you are special," he said "You are a Pure Alpha and a female on which I have not heard. I can't even find an example of a female that was pure since the time us dragonborn came to be."

"What does it even mean to be a Pure Alpha? No one told me,"

"A Pure Alpha is the closest to the dragons," he said "Due to this closeness with the dragons they were special. Their abilities were stronger then that of a regular Alpha. Their numbers started to dwindle centuries ago when Kingdoms started using marriages for alliance and power instead of true mates."

"Not everyone has a true mate," I said

"At one time they did," he said "Every Alpha is descended from a Pure Alpha who broke tradition. When others realized this meant the Pure Alpha's backed away only coming out when needed. Those that had Kingdoms of their own gave them up or their decedents lost their pure status."

"So my father was a Pure Alpha," I said to which he nodded.

"Your father is," he said "He was here along with the last 10. Your father was raised here and called the others to talk Uther down from the purge. You though would be the first female since we diverged from the dragons."

"So another reason for Uther to want me dead or his bitch to breed,"

"Merlin!"

"What you don't think everyone has noticed the number of Alpha births have gone down since the purge," I said angrily. "It use to be two or three born to each royal family. Now there are some kingdoms without Alpha heirs. My guess as a pure I will have Alpha children no matter who sires them,"

"I think it best you rest," Gaius said. "You have had a long trip and all the new smells need time to adjust."

"Fine," I said putting on the band and he brought me to my room. I put my things away and then fell asleep.

 **~Next Day~**

I woke and at the porridge that was left for me. I was still mad at Gaius but this was much better food then at home. I wanted to explore my new home as much as Gaius wanted me to stay put. His only rule was stay away from Alpha's.

I did find my way down to the market and looked around. It was great to see all the available items. Here you could get what you needed year round unless in had something seasonal in the making of it. Back home we had traveling merchants come threw every so often but they were getting rarer with all the Rouges out an about.

"Merlin?" I turned to see an old merchant I hadn't seen in many years. He crafted wood furniture but sold other odds and ends.

"Alphonse!" I said giving the old man a hug.

"I thought that was you," he said with a grin "What are you doing here?"

"Mother wished for me to come live with Gaius," I said "How has business been? We have not seen you in Ealdor for four years."

"Yes well in my age it got harder to travel," he said "Business has been good here. Do you still have those wooden daggers?"

"Sadly they broke last year but I got these as a going away present," I said showing him one of the daggers.

"No wounder why your mother got you those daggers," he said with a laugh before turning to the store front. "Madeline dear could you bring out some of your cakes,"

Out from the open door came an older women. She was an Omega unlike her husband, a Beta. Alphonse had told me much about her and she was as he described with her grandmother like look.

"I just finished a batch of fruit pies so they are still warm," she said and my mouth was watering. Alphonse always traveled with that and some candied fruit. "Who is this?"

"This Merlin," Alphonse said "the Beta girl from Ealdor. She just moved to the city and is staying with Gaius"

"Oh," she said with a smile grabbing a small bag. "Al dear has told me how you love this. Here take some on the house,"

"I couldn't," I said as she loaded ten of the palm size pies in the bag.

"I won't hear it," she said handing it to me. "Al always said you were a skinny thing. You will start having your changes soon and you will need the weight on your bones. Think of it as a welcome to Camelot gift,"

"Thank you," I said getting one of the pies out, this one being blueberry. The were great cold but warm they were beyond words. Both laughed as I practically melted. We talked awhile longer before I headed off.

Eating another pie I came across the training field. There I smelled a few familiar scents and thought I would say hello. I made my way and saw Percival fighting with an unknown knight. Percival was the only one to see me as I watched from behind Gwaine, Leon, and Elyan. It was amazing to see how the fought. In the end the unknown knight won.

"Hi there Merlin," Percival said as he got up. The others turned a little stunned that I was behind them.

"Who is this?" the unknown knight said.

"This is Merlin," said Gwaine putting his arm around me trying to get a pie. "We found her on her way here and escorted her the rest of the way yesterday."

"I more found you all," I said pulling my bag away. "These are mine Gwaine,"

"But they look so good," he said pouting.

"That they are Madeline made them and gave me them,"

"The carpenters wife?" Leon asked

"She makes the best pies," Gwaine said still trying to grab one. I pushed him away and kept him at arms length. It was quite funny as he continued to reach for the bag to no avail causing the others to laugh.

"Yes Alphonse's wife," I said "He use to travel to my village and always had some. He use to bring me some but he stopped traveling a few years ago."

"I see," the knight said "I am Lancelot,"

"Great to meat you," I said "is he the other Beta like Percival and Elyan,"

"That he is," Leon said "Us five make the group of knight directly under the Prince."

"Just let me have one!" Gwaine pleaded.

"How about a deal," I said moving. "If I can't last two minutes against you then you get half of what I have left so four,"

"And what do you get if you do?" Gwaine asked intrigued.

"Just to see where I am at," I said "I haven't had any formal training so this will be a test,"

"Your on," Gwaine said

"Hold it," Leon said "She is not a knight Gwaine,"

"But I can fight," I said "There is no law saying a girl can't practice with the knights right?"

"Not formally," Lancelot said "but we don't allow female knights,"

"Well I am not taking the test or anything," I said

"Fine," Leon said "But Gwaine don't get carried away."

"Yes sir," he said. I handed my pies to Percival knowing he was not going to eat them on me. I took of my jacket and took a lower stance then Gwaine. Leon was going to watch the match so he called go and I pulled my daggers.

Gwaine went first but I ran towards him before sliding on my knees. I used the butt of the dagger to drop him to his knees. He was quick though and turned his blade to stop mine.

"Your interesting," he said

"I never said I was a rookie at fighting," I said as I swung my leg up. He had to role out of the way before it struck his head. From there we danced our fight. I didn't fight clean by any means but I was more flexible then Gwaine which gave me some unpredictability when it came to him. I was out classed though and just as Gwaine was to pin me after knocking my blades away came a yell.

"What the hell is going on here!?" I looked to see another face I had not seen in years. He had aged well and I would admit looked nice. His red scales shining in the sun and as he did not have his shirt on I could see them going to his bicep and on his flanks. This was no doubt Prince Arthur.

"Sorry Sire," said all the knights bowing slightly.

"What is going on here Gwaine?" he asked

"Well we escorted her to Camelot yesterday and she found her way here today. Then the lass and I made a deal," he said "I would have a spar with her and if she lasted less then two minutes then she would owe me half of the pies she had left,"

"And you allowed it Leon?"

"I was watching carefully and if it went to far I was going to call it," Leon explained "She was never in any danger,"

"An Omega….,"

"I am not an Omega," I said realizing I shouldn't have spoken.

"What?"

"I am a Beta," I said "The name is Merlin,"

"Merlin?" he asked. You could see he was thinking of where he had heard it before.

"Gaius's niece sire," I said "we meet briefly just before I turned 7."

"Oh," he said. "Well then I did not mean to offend you. But I feared that Gwaine had got goaded into a fight by an Omega. As you know a mature Beta is stronger physically then an Omega."

"Its fine sire," I said "You just saw fighting and weren't sure why your knights weren't acting,"

"So I won right?" Gwaine asked.

"No," Leon said with a smile.

"What!?" he yelled causing even the prince to chuckle.

"She lasted a whole three minutes longer then then the deal," Leon said.

"Seriously," both myself and the prince said.

"Yes," Leon said "Gwaine wasn't taking it easy either. If she could have lasted another five minutes I would be asking to knight her sire,"

"What training do you have?" Arthur asked as I went to grab my daggers.

"Nothing formal," I said placing them in sheaths before grabbing my pies. "I just spared with the only other Beta in my village. His father had been a knight to Cenred before his death so he knew some. We just kinda developed our style our self,"

"Well my father would never let me knight a women," he said and I wanted to yell but stopped myself as he continued "but get up to ten minutes and I will try to wear him down to place you under me like these men."

"Thank you," I said.

"No need to thank. You make it and the training is hell," Arthur said. "Welcome to Camelot Merlin,"

Then he walked off leaving five stunned knights. I felt bad though and gave them each a pie to which they were all happy with. Gwaine extremely so as he got an apple one. The rest of the day we talked about my inclusion in training and got to know one another.

 ***POV Arthur***

Walking away from the group had been hard. Something about her had pulled me from training the new knights. Then she stands up to me which was not something a Beta normally would do. She was a year younger then me and her scent was not quiet present but I could smell the slightest hints if what it would be since she had been fighting. She smelled like rain on hot summer days and strawberries. Being around her felt like swimming my secret river spot.

Seeing her fight excited me more so but I knew my father wouldn't approve. He was working of an alliance with either Gawant or Nemeth. Nemeth being preferred as Princess Mithian was a proven Alpha. I did not wish to marry just for name sake but I held little choice in the matter. Marriage to Mithian would also provide us with disputed land.

"Why do I think this?" I asked myself as I settled into a bath. I had only just truly met this girl but she interested me. She was a puzzle that I had to figure out. Just as I was starting to calm down my door slammed open.

"Did you hear what father is doing?!" yelled my sister. The Princess Morgana my half sister and a very feisty Beta. She was older then me already having been going into heat for a year now and until my father had me with is true mate she was his only heir. This had upset her mother greatly as she had slept with my father to provide him an heir even though she herself was married but not bound.

"I am bathing Morgana," I said as she sat on my bed.

"I don't care," she said waving her hand "He just executed a man now he wants to celebrate. Not only that he still won't grant be a mate,"

"You know father is looking out for you," that was what she was more concerned with. Heat for women could be unbearable from what I knew and it came every three months. That time she had to be locked in her room with guards who had bond mates surrounding it. That was if we did not have visiting Alpha's. If we did she was placed in a secret chamber that was constructed centuries for women that had to go threw heat without a mate. "Has anyone caught your attention?"

"No," she said pouting. I could not smell her scent the way other could as we were related closely but I knew from Leon that her scent was like the bitter flowers of belladonna to him and my other knights agreed. Even Gwaine said it was not a scent he liked and he had slept with Rouges in brothels who were scented strangely. "But why does that matter. I don't care for a bond but my next heat is going to be unbearable. It is when we have that damn tournament,"

"I am sorry sister," I said grabbing my towel. "Hopefully soon our father will see reason."

"What of you any good scents? You turn sixteen this year so father is going to want to marry you off,"

"I caught a scent today that I liked," I said going behind the divider. When I came out with pants on Morgana was laying on her stomach with feet up wishing to hear more.

"Do tell"

"She is a young Beta that just came into the city," I said "her scent is barely even there."

"That young," she said. "is she of a noble family?"

"Not that I am aware of," I said. "as you said though she is young so her scent is still developing. Father would never approve either but she is a feisty one. Some of my knights escorted her her here on their way back from patrol. She found her way to the training field and made a deal with Gwaine."

"She didn't,"

"She did," I said "and she won,"

"What was the deal?"

"If she didn't last two minutes in a fight he would get half the pies she had left. They looked like they were from that old carpenters wife,"

"She last just over two minutes then that good," but I shook my head at her. "How long?"

"Five minutes in total and she has not formal training,"

"Wow," she said as she got up. "Well then see you at dinner,"

Then she was gone. I finished dressing but I couldn't get my mind off her. I had seen the way she fought and moved. It was instinctual of her and if nurtured would make her a strong and deadly fighter. For now I would have to play it safe.

 **She has arrived in Camelot. As chapter 1 isn't post I got no feed back so hope you are all enjoying it. I do have 8 chapters finished but going to do a slow up load in case I stall out. Which currently I am. Also there won't be to much smut early on (do I still call them lemons if they aren't anime based?) but later.**

 **I know many have the character older as well but I am trying to go with historical ages. Heck marriage age was like 12 in some areas in this time so pushing of age to like 17 (though can marry at 16 as that is officially mature).**

 **I also mentioned that different ranks age different. I figured this could help why Gaius (who is like 72 in series 3 according to wiki and live expectancy for a peasant was 35 maybe.) lived long. So Omega's have close to normal life span where Beta could last longer. Alpha's live the longest since they are the closest to dragons who can live for thousands of years.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dragons Call**

 ** _"Merlin,"_** called a deep raspy voice **_"MERLIN!"_**

 ****I jumped up as the voice yelled. There was no way it was a dream and the way my room was now a mess my magic had reacted. Gaius came barging in the door and realized what had happened with my magic.

"You need to be careful child," he said "Now get dressed and come eat. Then I have an elixir for you to take,"

"For me to take," I said as he left. I dressed quickly and came out to eat. There on the table was a was a vial next to my water.

"Drink it," he said before sitting down.

"Tell me what it does first," I said staring at the strange mud brown liquid.

"Your pheromones have started," he said "after you had your spar I noticed it. This won't stop it but as long as you take it every morning you will have less scent. It will stay near a Beta level. If you miss one dose it will slowly wear off but once you miss the second you will have your full ranked scent by the end of that day,"

"I thought the bangle stopped that," I said

"It does not stop your smell as you are to high of rank," he said "It wont completely hide it now either. Even over night I can still smell it on you and my nose is not as strong as it once was. Your little display yesterday started it and I know you washed last night so it is not lingering sweat. I am also going to suggest you have more cloths as if you wear the same to much your scent will linger and it will become noticeable."

"I can't afford that,"

"I can help and there is a young maid that will as well," he said "I know you also don't like dresses but I can get you some work serving at feasts along with helping me,"

"Alright," I said downing the foul liquid nearly gagging. "That is nasty,"

"Good now finish up," he said "I have somethings I need you to deliver some medicine before the feast tonight,"

"Feast?"

"Yes and you will be my guest," he said. "This is for Lady Kate and this for Mr. Edwards. Then bring this to Lady Helena its for her voice if she asks. This last one is for Princess Morgana just inform her I wanted her to have it before the feast so she can take it after. Also she can show you to Gwen who can help you find a dress,"

"Yes uncle," I said grabbing the vials and was off. With a little help I was able to find my way around. I braced myself entering the castle were the Alpha scents was concentrated. I was directed to Lady Helena who snapped at me but I handed her the vial and she thanked me. Then it was to the Princess.

"I don't see why I have to go to the idiotic feast," she said behind the screen. "I can't even mingle with anyone without Uther becoming angry."

"I am sorry to hear that my lady," I said she then poked her head out revealing her ink black hair and emerald eyes. "Sorry to interrupt but I was let in by your guard. Gaius sent me with you nightly medicine that way you have it."

"Its alright," she said "Who are you?"

"Merlin,"

"Oh the one that fought Sir Gwaine yesterday,"

"Yes," I said.

"My brother spoke highly of your style. Is there any other reason you are here?"

"Your maid Gwen," I said "Gaius told me to see her about a dress for tonight."

"Your Gaius new ward," I turned to see a darker skinned girl roughly my age.

"I am his niece Merlin," I said

"Oh my brother told me," she said though I was a little confused before she clarified "Sir Elyan. I am Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen for short. Gaius said you are going to the feast,"

"As his guest this time but probably be serving at the rest,"

"Well then I have a dress for this one," said Morgana before she disappeared to her wardrobe room. When she had reappeared she held a beautiful blue gown. It was high back and chest, though as small spot would show my cleavage but would expose my shoulders. The sleeves of the gown flowed and were wider at the end. There was a silver belt even that would push up my breasts. "This was mine when I was younger and I only wore it once since I didn't care for the color."

"I can't accept this my lady," I said as I felt the dress was expensive silk.

"Don't worry Merlin," she said holding the dress to me. "I have given many of my dresses away. If you are worried about Uther he won't even realize. They color goes well on your tanner skin then mine. And your white scales will show nicely. As for jewelry…,"

"You have that choker a merchant gave you," Gwen said. "You never wear it and it would go well with the silver belt."

"True." she said "Why don't you come back in a few hours and we can help you dress."

"My lady this is…,"

"Don't worry," she said "Tell Gaius I will have you as my guest that way you can have some more freedom."

"Yes my…,"

"And call me Morgana as long as we aren't around stuffy nobles," I nodded and was off. I was excited and went to tell Gaius the voice returned.

 ** _"Come hatchling"_** it called **_"follow the dragon torches,"_**

 ****I followed the call down toward the dungeons. There I was told of a hidden door at the base of the stairs to take. All the torches lit and I went down a set of stairs and into a large cave. At there base of the stairs was a large platform looking at a stone with a chain attached.

 **"So small for one so strong,"** the owner of the voice appeared. A large golden dragon flew and rested on the stone. **"I honestly never thought the day would come that I would see this destiny begin. A Pure Alpha female has never existed since the times of old."**

"I have been told as much," I said

 **"You have your fathers attitude,"** he said with a laugh

"Do you know where he is?" I asked

 **"Now is not the time for you to meet youngling,"** he said **"This is about your destiny to protect the Once and Future King,"**

"Guessing Arthur,"

 **"Yes young one,"** he said with a smile **"Arthur will face many challenges and you are his hope. He will become the king a united Albion needs with you by his side."**

"So my magic was give to protect a prince," he nodded "Great how am I going to do that when he will likely burn me for it,"

 **"He is not is father trust the boy,"** he said before flying away. I called for him but all I got was a gravely laugh echoing. I then left back to my chambers before heading to Morgana's again.

 **~Later~**

I went to Morgana's a few hours later. She had apparently cleared it with Uther during my time away. Gaius was glad I would be cared for but warned me to be cautious.

It was strange but Morgana had a bath ready for me in her chambers that was scented so I could wash up there. I was thankful though she let me do this on my own. They both helped my into the dress and with my hair placing it up being held by a silver hair comb with a dragon. Gwen was able to alter the dress to fit perfectly. I was surprisingly busty for my age according to them so the dress made me look better endowed. They were even able to find shoes that fit me somewhere in the castle.

The choker was beautiful. It was in a hing and clasped in the back. It was pure silver and did match the dress. Thankfully so did my bangle so it didn't look strange. Due to the band my scales were a pearly white instead of metallic silver and only showed at a Beta level. Morgana made it clear even that I could keep it all as sliver clashed with her pale skin.

Morgana was not to be out shined had a more risky red dress with gold sewn into it. Her darker red Beta scales shown proudly. She stayed behind to finish up but I was escorted to the hall by a guard. I entered first but kept my head down at the over whelming Alpha scents. Gwaine seeing me enter quickly escorted me to were him and the others of his group was sitting.

"Don't worry," Gwaine said as he looped his arm around mine. "We saved you a seat,"

"Thanks," I said "it is a bit over whelming with all the scents,"

"You will be accustomed to it over time," he said. "You look amazing,"

"I look like a child playing dress up," I said

"No I would go with Gwaine," I turned to see Arthur. "He may be a ladies man but he knows a respectable beauty when he sees one,"

"You highness," I said doing my best to curtsy as I was not accustomed to a dress.

"You will be distraction of the night am afraid," he said with a laugh.

"I am not so sure," I said "Morgana is more beautiful then I am. She is also full grown where I have yet to fully see my fourteenth year,"

"All those here have seen Morgana," Elyan said "You are something new,"

"So is this Morgana's new friend," I looked to see the man that had to be King Uther and next to him another Alpha. "Gaius niece she said,"

"Yes father this is Merlin," Arthur said "She is a Beta from an out lying village,"

"Not many Beta's out their," said the other man. "What brought you here?"

"To learn Sire's," I said "We had no Beta's to learn from at home and Gaius has asked me to be his apprentice as well,"

"I see," Uther said before leaving. The other man did linger though.

"It is good to see some fresh blood," he said "I am Sir Leon's father Wyatt. He told me about your spar yesterday with Sir Gwaine quite impressive. I look forward to seeing you fight myself. And may I say silver is a good color on you,"

He then walked away and I felt like I could breath. A look from Gaius said that I did very well for my first encounter. I could now relax a bit and was invited to dance by Gwaine. I accepted and we danced though I wasn't to good at it.

When Morgana entered the room everyone stopped and watched. My surprise though the attention didn't stay one her for long. As we sat down, with myself and the knights directly on Arthur's right, Uther stood.

"I welcome you friends and esteemed guests," He said "This year marks 16 years since the purge of magic began and this month make 15 since the capture of the Great Dragon. We are here to celebrate the peace and prosperity these years has brought us,"

"Is he serious," I whispered to Gwaine who nodded with an eye roll. He knew the truth at least. The farther from the center of Camelots the worse it got. Why he captured a dragon was ridiculous enough as we came from there magic. We were there kin as much as Uther didn't want to admit it.

"For your pleasure we have Lady Helena of Mora to preform for us tonight." The Lady then entered as he sat and smiled. The smile was far from sweat and as she started to sing something felt strange. Looking around people were yawning and dossing off webs even begin to cover them.

I covered my ears as it started to effect me. The Lady didn't seem to take notice that I was still very much aware of what was happening. Her eyes were focused on her target, the now sleeping prince. She raised a dagger intent to throw it but I stood looking for help. With none to be seen I did what I had to do.

I knew I had to use magic and could feel my eyes change from their icy blue to the molten silver flecked with gold. The chain of the chandler snapped falling on her and breaking the spell. Everyone started to wake but all seemed dazed. It was also no longer Lady Helena but an old women under the chandler.

"Its the witch from the execution," I heard someone whisper. Before anyone could move to check her head came up and she threw the knife. Thats when my instinct took over and time seemed to slow. I was on the end of the knights table and there for closest to Arthur who was the target. He was still waking from the spell.

With time at a crawl to me I was able to wrap my arm around him and pull the prince from this seat where the knife embedded into the chair. Time started moving at a normal speed and I lost my balance causing us to come crashing to the floor. He looked at me in shock before Leon and Gwaine helped us to our feet.

"You saved my son," Uther said.

"As is my duty," I said

"No this calls for something quiet special,"

"No sire," I said trying to be modest. Arthur, who had brushed himself off, went and whispered to his father. Uther seemed shocked and asked if he was sure before Arthur nodded and whispered something else.

"Well my son has a request," he said "You are to be made his personal guard under his command and if you can prove your worth I will see to it you are knighted. For the time being you will be learning skills directly for him and his knights,"

I was speechless. Gwaine was patting me on the shoulder on to stop when I winced. The knife had apparently skimmed my upper arm. Once he noticed he apologized and called Gaius over who began to fuss. I was then brought back to chambers to be patched up.

"You will need to extremely careful," he said as he cleaned my shoulder. "I am proud of you though,"

"Thank you Gaius," I said as he finished up and I started a letter home.

 ***POV Arthur***

I wasn't completely aware of what was happening until an arm wrapped around me. I heard the blade thunk into the chair and a thud as I hit the ground. I opened my eye completely aware and looking into the eyes of the person that saved me and was shocked to see fading silver flecked gold eyes turning to icy blue. It was Merlin and with her eyes I knew she possessed some kind of magic.

It wasn't the first time I had seen magic but the first time I saw silver. Magic users eyes turned to molten gold when they used it. My father would think I was weak for not mentioning what I saw but she saved my life. Why if she was dangerous would she save my life when if I died Uther would be without a male heir and likely magic could return.

I was pulled up by Leon and brushed myself off. Gaius had come over and evaluated me quickly as my father spoke.

"You saved my son," he said

"As is my duty," Merlin said brushing herself off.

"No this calls for something quiet special," he said

"No sire," she said in protest and I knew this was my chance. I walked up to my father and started to whisper.

"Father she has shown fighting skill," I said "Lasted 5 minutes with Sir Gwaine even. With training she will be formidable. No kingdom would expect a women coming from Camelot and she could get to places my man could not. Might I suggest she becomes a body guard for now and maybe a knight later. I and Sir Leon can get her into fighting shape."

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded

"She is even learning form Gaius so if I require medical aid she can give it in the field better then my knights when she has learned some," I said.

"Well my son has a request," he said "You are to be made his personal guard under his command and if you can prove your worth I will see to it you are knighted. For the time being you will be learning skills directly for him and his knights,"

I looked to see her mouth wide as she was speechless. Gwaine went to clasp her shoulder in a sign of camaraderie but she tensed. He brought his hand up and there was some blood. She had been hit with the blade as she had pulled me away. I want to help but my father would have greatly disapproved. Gwaine called Gaius over who began to fuss her. He soon took her away.

The feast went on and was uneventful. I returned to my room where Morris waited for me. I dismissed him with orders to have Merlin come to my chambers and have two breakfasts in the morning so we could discuss her new position. Then I went to sleep with the silver eyes still in my mind.

 **So yea chapter 3. Thats all I got at the end this time review with any questions and I will send you a message or answer it her at the end. It might even get solved in later chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Scents**

"Arthur's manservant is here," Gaius called to me as he knocked. I dressed quickly and placed my band on before entering the main chambers.

"Prince Arthur would like to eat with you this morning to discus your new position," the boy said. He was clearly an Omega though he could not have been more then 12 and there for not done his maturing. "You can follow me to his chambers,"

"Thank you…,"

"Morris my lady,"

"Just Merlin is fine," I said I was about to leave as Gaius handed me my elixir.

"Take it with your drink this morning," he said and I nodded before following Morris. He brought me to the door and knocked.

"Sire I have Lady Merlin for you," he said.

"Good send her in," he said hidden behind the divider.

"Just Merlin is fine Morris," I said before he headed off. I stayed standing at the door as Arthur came around.

"Morris can be formal at times," he said "I still can't get him to call me by name. His clan of Omega's have served the Pendragon family for sometime though so he is taught from a young age to respect the family and nobles. Come sit."

"Very well," I said sitting down where I could see the door. "I am not a Lady though so he does not need to call me so."

"As a personal guard and knight in training you are," he said. "We were fortunate enough at last nights indecent I was able to conceive my father. He is likely not dead set though so we will need to watch our step. He had an opening last night that I very much took advantage of"

"Yes the other day you mentioned me training," I said as the door opened and Morris stood with an older servant and brought in the food. We were quite as the set the meal and poured water into the goblets.

"You may leave," he said "Morris if you could start by making sure Llamrei is taken out,"

"Yes sire," he said.

"Now down to business," he said "You will essentially my squire more then guard. You will accompany me on hunts and trips as well as patrols. I told my father you were learning from Gaius. I expect he will need you at times which I will allow. Those skills though could be handy as we could use a more skilled medical hand in the field at times. You will be given guard pay so you will not need to worry about money.

"Anytime my men have training you will be there as well. You are still young so thankful we will not need to deal with your heats yet but when comes the time I will grant you the time off." he said showing me he expected me to be under his command for a long while. "I also suggest to my father that you will be able to get place my men can not which will be an advantage I am sure. Now though I need to know what you can do other then fight."

"Like what sire?" I said as I opened the vial and took the contents before drinking it with some water.

"First what was that? And please call me Arthur,"

"Gaius set me up with an elixir to help with my nutrition," I said "I come from a small village so my nutritional needs were not always met. I take it only once a day and they will be easy to carry with me I assume,"

"I see," he said "Now as for things you can do useful skills. Like can you read,"

"I can read and write in more then one language," I said being gauge hoping he doesn't ask which ones as two were considered magical "I have never ridden a horse though other then when Leon assisted me,"

"Well we can teach you then," he said before he smiled slyly "and what about your magic?"

At that I coughed nearly choking on my sausage. He some how knew. I thought back to any point I had seen him. The only time had been last night.

"How," I said. The dragon said to trust him and maybe this was the first step.

"Your eyes turned a peculiar silver and gold that faded," he said "I was confused at first before I realized you had used magic to save my life,"

"And your not going to burn me?"

"You have done no harm," he said "I don't agree with my father. I hate having to have to go after druids and try my best to warn them. I don't know why my father hates magic so but we are magic beings weather he likes it or not. Some of use just have more magic then other. You also have caught my attention. There is just something about that makes me what to trust you without question. So you magic how long have you start learning,"

"I didn't" I said and he looked at me confused "According to my mother and Gaius, who helped my mother during her birth, I used it the moment I was born. My eyes were silver and gold as soon as I came into this world. Gaius thinks I was using it to care for her as it was a hard birth. With in a few weeks I was moving objects to get my mothers attention. I have never needed spells though my instinctual magic is limited to moving things and sometimes time around me slows."

"The chandler last night,"

"Yes," I said "Her spell was slower to take effect on me so I was able to cover my ears and drop the chandler."

"It seems I owe you twice," he said "Now I suggest you be very careful using that gift of yours. I don't know if I could save you from my fathers wrath. As for your cloths they need to change,"

"Working on that," I said

"I am not just meaning your tunics," he said "You will be expected to be ready to fight at all times. Gwen can help design something but I know our armor wont fit you. Her father is a smith so he should be able to help with something. Today though we will get you settled and get you accustomed to things in my unit. For now for breakfast tell me about you,"

"Like what?"

"Family, friends, hobbies. Things like that,"

So I went on. Told him how I grew up in Ealdor and was friends with another Beta named Will. As for hobbies I liked reading and learning languages. He was exited when I said I was fluent in English, Gaelic, and the Old Tongue. Even more exited when I told him I was currently looking to study more that my mother had only touched on. There wasn't much to tell him after that I really wanted to. For now I would keep my rank quite.

"What of your father?" he asked

"What about him?" I asked back as I finished my meal.

"I remember back when you visited Gaius you didn't know who he was," he said "Your scales were growing then but they stayed a pearly white. I assume he is an Alpha then."

"Possible but I still don't know," I answered "My mother believes he is still alive but other then that feeling she can't tell where or what condition he is in."

"Did you learn why he ran?"

"He had magic," I said "All I know is he was running from your father. He left to keep my mother safe. She was nearing the end of her heat when men from Camelot was spotted. It was the reason the bond was not completed. She does think he knew he had impregnated her as he left the dagger and his cloak both of with she has given me,"

"If he was once in Camelot I can search records," he said honestly

"No!" I yelled before I realized it must have come out harsh. "I mean if you start looking your father might take a closer look at me. I don't need that and it is likely he had those records burned so that if my father or descendants returned they could not claim it,"

"True," he said before a knock was heard and the two servants returned.

"Your armor has been polished and sword sharpened sire," said the older one.

"Thank you George," he said standing "Well Merlin it is off to the field. Lets swing by your quarters first,"

Then we were off. Gaius was in but was busy with a patient. Arthur was unimpressed with my small living arrangements but when I said they were better then my home in Ealdor he was silent. He had never spent much time in small villages so when I told him of the conditions he was surprised.

"That is in Cenred's kingdom, is Camelots better?"

"Sadly no," I said as we walked "the farther out from the city the harder it is for small villages. They depend on the closest city. You have more cities and town then Essetir though so it is easier for them to get help but I don't think all the lords are helpful."

"I see," he said as we made it to the field.

"So she starts today," Lancelot said.

"Well yes," he said. "We are going to get her up to par with the rest of you lot but we need to maintain her style. It works well for her,"

"I agree sire," Leon said. We started running drills then and testing any other combat skills I had. Since I was good with daggers a small sword wouldn't be hard to handle. I was decent at archery as well from hunting though I refused to use a crossbow.

We had started sparing when some other knights came to the field. They didn't seem to enjoy me presence on the field. When I was sparing with Lancelot they watched scoffing at the unknightly moves I used. As I took a break for water I could here the group talking.

"Can't believe the prince thought this was a good idea," one man said

"Ever since those four bottom feeders became knights he has changed," said a second. Another one in the group though had a more unsavory opinion.

"Maybe the king will put women in all are units," he said before a smirk crossed his face "think they can cook for us and on long trips we have someone to scratch an itch we all get."

"True Owen," the first said "She is a pretty little thing. Maybe that was what the prince was thinking. I wouldn't mind a turn on her when she gets a bit older,"

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. I hadn't realized I had zoned out.

"Sorry," I said.

"You were growling," he said sitting next to me. He then looked at the knights who were now laughing not realizing I and likely Arthur heard them. "Don't listen to them. In time you will be wiping the floor with then. If the give you trouble thought tell me."

"Yes sire,"

"Arthur," he said "as the knights have likely told you we are a bit informal when it isn't official business."

After training I was dragged by Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot to the Raising Sun tavern. Arthur called it tradition but since I couldn't drink I was there to make sure Gwaine didn't get out of hand. Leon though with Arthur for court business.

"So are you all born here in Camelot other then Gwaine?"

"Only me," Elyan said "You met my sister and my father is a smith,"

"What of you Percival?"

"Small village in Cenred's land as well," he said "It was attacked when I was a child and I traveled with some nomads for a while until I met Lancelot."

"Born in a moderate out lying village," Lancelot said. "Came here to become a knight."

"And fall for my sister," Elyan said.

"It will still be some time Elyan," Gwaine said "but true he has eyes for no other,"

"How long?"

"She only just turned 15 and I will be 17 in a few months," Lancelot said "I am willing to wait though. She just smells to perfectly,"

"How did you describe it," Elyan said "Like lavender,"

"You will all understand one day," he said before turning to me. "What about you anyone scent catch you?"

"Not back home," I said "Here my nose has been to overwhelmed to figure anything out. Gaius said give it a week or so."

"Bet you will like my scent then," Gwaine said

"You probably smell like stale beer and apples," I said causing everyone to laugh and Gwaine to put his face in his hands.

"Give her this she got spunk," the barmaid said coming over with drinks. "Here sweet some regular apple cider for you,"

"Thanks," I said. It turned out to be a pretty good afternoon. I learned a lot about my new comrades. We were able to get Gwaine back to his place he shared with Lancelot and Percival before he got to sloshed. Elyan though lived at home and I wanted to see Gwen so I tagged along with him.

"Anyone home," he called as we entered. It was a large home from what I was use to. It had to lofted areas which I guessed was his and Gwen's sleeping areas.

"In my loft," I heard Gwen call "Dad is still at the shop. Hello Merlin,"

"Hello," I said "I came to see you about some clothes."

"Yes," she said running down the stairs and then pulling me up the stairs. "I have so many idea's. Some will likely be a bit risky but you tell me,"

The rest of the night was devoted to my attire. She had a few gowns planned for functions like feasts. As for my everyday wear she was planing on working with a leather worker to help. Black was going for most of my trousers. She would make some blue and red tunic that would fit me better then the male one I had been wearing. The leather worker suggested tabbards and jerkins some that were reinforced and others for more daily ware if I wished.

Better boots were a must as well. This would be a plain set and a pair that were reinforced as well. The reinforcements would look like plain leather but Tom, Gwen and Elyan's father, was willing to help place metal plates inside them for some hidden protection.

Gwen had everything sketched out on some paper and was excited. I was okay with the risky parts of her plan. Once everything was cleared by Arthur she was getting down to work. When I asked of cost she said it was covered. Apparently Arthur wanted me to shin in court.

When I finally made it to my bed I had another surprise waiting, a new bed. It wasn't large like his own but it was far from the floor I slept on but a week before. I changed and fell to sleep almost immediately.

 **~Week Later~**

The next week flew by. Mornings I was up early getting things for Gaius or off to meet the guys. Training took place not long after breakfast and some days it was all of us other just a few. My first set of trousers, a few tunics, and a plain red tabbard was done. The tabbard was normally worn over a shirt but I found it comfortable without one. A plain pair of boots were made and would be set for now. I was able to find a nice set of black bracers to wear to complete the look along with a leather hair pin to keep my hair, even when braided, out of the way.

Today I was in the armory helping Morris. Arthur had decided to be a bit of a prat today. Apparently he was only like this when he was stressed now but before Gwaine and the lot he was a large pain in the ass. Even Leon only dealt with him when he had to.

"Well if it ain't the princes newest pet," I turned to she Sir Owen. Along with him was Sir Robert, Elric, and James.

"Can I help you with something sir's?" Morris asked

"Leave," Elric said. Morris looked to me and I nodded before he ran off. I knew right were he was going to go but it didn't matter.

"You know the prince was much more fun when he was with us instead of those lowly Beta's," Owen said as he went around me caressing his finger on my cheek.

"We are all Beta's," I said pulling away.

"Yes," he said "but even in Beta's there are still some superior."

"They are descended from natural Beta's," Robert said. I had know that there scales told me so. Elyan and Gwen had dull copper color. Gwaine had a burn orange color well Percival had a leafy green. Lancelot had a purplish color. None of them had the more vibrant coloring an Alpha descended Beta would have but these men did. "We are Alpha decent,"

"I can obviously tell," I said rolling my eyes.

"Silent," Owen said getting up close and smelling me. I went pull away but was pushed back in to Owen by James. "You though are strange. Your smell is still weak but your scales have a pearly shine. That shows you have Alpha linage somewhere,"

"Don't forget that color," James said

"True," Owen said grabbing my chin to extend my chin to expose the scales. He the smelled deeper running his nose along my scales. "White is a color I have never see on any dragonborn. You are related to Gaius but he has his brown my guess his sister as well."

His hand not on my chin started to go down my stomach. This guy was bold as hell to try this here. He put his hand near my mouth an I bit him causing him to yelp. I was able to pull away but before I could get to the door I was pulled back by Elric and Robert. They pinned down to table and Owen started to push his hands up my tunic.

"Your young but so well developed," he said. "No wonder the young prince wanted you. You will make a great whore for his men to have turns on. Today though I think we should break you in,"

"No," I said kicking him off me. James then grabbed my legs as I tried to pull away from the other two that held my wrist. It wasn't working though as all these men were full strength Beta's. I may truly have been an Alpha but I was yet to reach full maturity so they still had the advantage.

When own stood back up he wasn't happy. Even Beta's at high emotional or arousal had fangs and claws and his were being expressed. The smile he had showed me was a mixture of anger and arousal. He did not like being told no but it seemed to turn him on.

"A feisty one," he said getting on top of me. I could feel his growing arousal as he pushed put against me. "Don't worry I wont knot you. Can't be done until you come in heat anyway. Just want to teach you how to pleasure a …,"

"What the hell is going on here!" came a voice. Owen was then ripped off of me along with the others. I looked to see each man being held by my friends and Leon holding Owen as Arthur came to me. "Are you alright?"

"Took your time," I said as he helped me off the table. "Could Morris not find you?"

"We were in the field waiting for you," he said before turning his attention to Owen. His demeanor changed entirely. He had always been pretty level headed around me but here he showed his Alpha side and even though he himself was a few months off from full maturity it was strong. "Do you wish to tell me what was going on Sir Owen?"

"We were just having some fun," he said nonchalantly. "You use to enjoy teasing the new recruits."

"This was not fun!" Arthur growled out. "You were trying to assault my guard,"

"Well if she can't fend us off how is she to guard you!"

"She is yet to mature," Arthur said "but from that mark on your hand and your need to have her held by 3 mature Beta's speaks for itself. She will be stronger then you."

"What would you like for us to do with them Sire?" Leon asked

"Bring them in front of your farther," he said to Leon. "I will tell him of the events that transpired."

"Yes sire," he said before dragging the men away.

"Now," he said looking back to me. "Are you truly alright?"

"Yea," I said a little shocked as Arthur's own traits began to fade. His scent lingered though and it was the first time I had clearly smelled him. The smell was honey and fall leaves. As he walked closer I had the feeling like I was walking in the woods back home as the leaves changed colors.

"Merlin," he said softly putting a hand on my arm to comfort me.

"Sorry zoned out,"

"I think your scent got to her," Gwaine said "She is still adjusting and you did release a bit,"

"I apologize," he said stepping back "You have never been around an Alpha showing dominance and I forgot."

"Its alright," I said "It did put scents into perspective. Gwaine I was right about the apples,"

"See you like it!" he said with a laugh as we then left.

"Not the way you wish," the rest of the day the had me take it easy but I managed to learn all the scents of them. Elyan was not happy to smell like coal but it was happy it was better then he smokey smell of Will. Lancelot was like ceder well Percival was like a pine tree. Leon smelled like well salt but a little different so I guessed that it was the ocean.

"Why don't you all know these scents?" I asked Leon after I told him

"Well they are for finding a mate," Leon said "So yes everyone has a different scent to me but what you smell is a specific pheromone that is to attract mates. They really didn't teach you this?"

"Omega's have a weaker sense of smell," I said "I also stopped attending lessons after a while. Mom was afraid,"

"Why?" Gwaine asked

"Rouges or hunters coming in searching for females of higher ranks," I said "Thankfully none came to Ealdor but if they did and someone mentioned me,"

"You would have been dragged to Cenred's court," Arthur said and I nodded. Cenred's court was brutal to lower level Beta's. I would have been reduced to a broodmare and finding out I was an Alpha he would have had me himself.

They also seemed to realize at this point that I would have been missing a lot of the time where I was close to those my age. Here it was done by rank and you would find homes were children of similar status lay together in roosts. We were creature that craved each others touch but as I was excluded I would have missed it. Those who had been there in the woods realized that was why I had gravitated toward them in my sleep.

After all was said and done though Arthur brought me back to my shared chambers. He was silent the whole way. That was until we entered and found Gaius was gone.

"What do I smell like to you?"

"Honey and autumn leaves," I said with a smile. "Even threw the Alpha musk when you were angry at Owen I could smell it,"

"So a nice scent," he said as he went toward the door and before disappearing he spoke "Rain and strawberries."

Then he was gone. With out context of what he meant I got the gist. To him I smelled of the rain and strawberries. My scent was not something I had ever though about before now and by the small smile I could tell he enjoyed my scent as much as I did his.

 **So another chapter for you. Haven't gotten much feed back as of yet but tell me how you like it or make suggestions. Also I need to know who you all see Freya with. The strong and quiet Percival or will she tame the tavern loving Gwaine? Tell me what you think**

 **If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Tournament**

There was little problem after the events in the armory. Owen and the rest got a slap on the wrist but hadn't dared bother me again. I only saw them in passing but they were silent.

As for training I was doing pretty good. My time with Gwaine had gone from five to six minutes. Elyan, Percy, and Lancelot were all at five minutes as well. I had done some work with Leon but only managed two. I was doing good though for only a month in Camelot.

The guys though made it there mission to teach me as well. Even Arthur, who I ate alone with about once a week, helped teach me what I need to know about the hierarchy that made up our society. We had all gotten close over the last month. It had showed when we on the hunt last week when in the mornings out I woke to being close to at least Arthur. According to Leon though he had missed out a lot as well as the king never put him in a roost.

The reason for the hunt though was important. Today started a tournament that was held every year. There would be three more kings which meant at least three more Alpha scents to cope with. It was also my fist official duty so this morning it was to Arthur's room.

"You up for this?" Arthur asked as I adjusted my official uniform. It was Camelot reinforced jerkin. I had the Camelot crest on my left breast. My belt was adjusted and on ready to draw my daggers in needed. My hair was braided and then wrapped up and held with two sliver pins that could be thrown as weapons if needed.

"The better question is are you," I said placing on my bracers. "You have a female Beta guarding you which they will see as weak. You will also have your father pushing you to find a bride,"

"Don't remind me," he said "Gwen will be available to assist you threw out the tournament if needed."

"She will not be with Morgana's?"

"Morgana indisposed at this time," he said and I knew what he meant. She was eighteen meaning her heats had been present for nearly a year. I felt for her as she Uther refused to let her take a mate or husband until Arthur took his mate. He wasn't even decent enough to find a Rouge consort, something I had seen some of the Ladies of court have when they were unbound. "You will stay near me at all times except when I am in the ring or Gaius needs you."

"Yes sire," I said as soon as we opened the door. We then walked down to the court yard. Arthur also informed me for the time being George and Morris would also be taking my orders as his guard some of the visitors my need assistance and he might not be around to get the servants to help. "So I can order servants?"

"Only those of my house which are the two, though the normal castle staff would have always listened to you. They see you as my adviser and the kitchen staff loves you," he said with a smile before he held my arm. It had be come common for these glancing touches and each one gave me the feeling of the woods. "If a visiting knight steps out of line inform me. Weather it be you or one of the servants or Gwen. I will take it to Sir Wyatt. As my fathers First Knight he will handle them,"

"Yes sire," I said and he rubbed my arm before we entered the court yard. He stood next to his father as the carts came rolling in. First came the party from Gawant with their yellow-gold banners. I was surprised that when Lord Godwyn stepped out no Alpha scent followed. It seemed he was a Beta king. His only child, Princess Elena, was also another Beta meaning he need to find her an Alpha husband if he wanted his kingdom to prosper. At 16 she would soon start her heats so he was pushing it close.

"Are we the first my old friend," the king said. Uther clasped his hand and said yes. Lord Godwyn agreed to stay but I had George bring Elena to her room. Soon the next party was coming flying the gray and white banners of Mora.

The Prince of Mora was the only royal attending it turned out. The Prince was 16 and only just matured. He had been named crowned prince only a few weeks back. What bothered me was his eyes were set on me. As soon as he stepped off the cart I saw him scent the area and look to me. Arthur noticed it as well and stepped closer.

Then came the amber and forest green banners of Alfgeir. King Olaf his daughter his only child Vivian. Vivian was nearing nineteen and still no husband. She started yelling at the guards as soon as she stepped off the cart. I had Gwen take her as it would have been no good for Morris.

"Who is the last to arrive?" asked Olaf.

"That would be Nemeth," Uther said "Rodor is bringing his son to compete as well as his daughter to watch,"

Just after he spoke the dark sea green banners of Nemeth came threw. The scent was strong with that of Alpha's. The royal family steeped out and I was shocked as each scent was Alpha including that of the Princess. The Prince was 18 and from what I heard had a future bond mate who was not attending. The Princess was 16 and only months away from going to her first heat.

"Welcome Rodor," Uther said before turning to Arthur. "Why don't you send your guard with Mithian,"

"She is not a servant," Arthur said

"No but I expect you to spend some time with Mithian so she needs to be accustom to guard her," he said with a bite.

"I don't mind sire's," I said walking forward. "It has been a long journey Princess why don't I show you to your quarters,"

"Well thank you," she said. I had Morris then assist with the Princes. All the royal guests were staying in the east wing of the castle and this floor, as they required many rooms, was all for Nemeth.

"I don't remember you the last time I was in Camelot," she said as we walked the halls.

"I just recently came here," I said "My village is small and not well suited to Beta life style. My mother sent me here to learn from my Uncle."

"I see," she said "This may be bold but what are you to Arthur if not his servant?"

"It is bold," I said "but I am his guard. I am learning from his personal knights and if he has it his way I will be knighted as well when I am of age,"

"I see," she said "he just seemed to hover over you,"

"Yes well we had some knights that did not take well to a women learning to fight," I said "They thought it was there job to put me in my place,"

"Well then," she said shocked "If any knight of Nemeth tries please inform me. We do not take well to that. We have a few women in our ranks but did not wish to offend anyone so those fighters do not attend. Some men think of it as a dishonor to fight a women,"

"Yes I understand that," I said "Here we are my lady. If you need anything don't hesitate. Arthur has given me right to his staff and the Lady Morgana's maid is help well we have guests."

"I will," she said "for now I rest before the opening feast."

Then it was off to make sure everything else was in order. Also had to see Gwen about a dress for tonight. Each kingdom wore their colors and currently my only dress was blue which the Merica knights would be wearing.

After finding Gwen, and apologizing for saddling her with Vivian, it was off to her house. She had mad me a gorgeous red dress. The top was much like the blue one except it was semi translucent silk exposing my full bust until it came to the body of the dress. The skirt was tighter and had a mid leg slit in the side. The dress hugged my developing curves. She said she was preparing me for when I was mature which is when many women exposed their scales in full. These dresses for now only gave sneak peaks.

Her father and the leather worker had made me a two thigh holster I could hide in the dress. Each would hold three knives and the mid slit would allow quick access. Though I was allowed to have fun I was still very much working.

We then went to my chambers to dress. It was closer to the castle and after she got me ready she had to deal with Vivian once I was ready. After my hair was finished I walked with her most of the way there, thankfully I had learned to walk in heals, before branching off to find Arthur.

"Come in," he said after I knocked. He came out from behind his divider and his mouth dropped as he saw me.

"Leave it open your gonna catch bug," I said and I knew I was blushing.

"Wow," he said. "You look amazing,"

"Thank you," I said "but I still have a job to do."

"I don't think you could hind your daggers in that," he said placing his jacket on.

"No but some new knives," I said showing him the hidden holster.

"Gorgeous and deadly," he said coming close. "I like the combination,"

His scent at this point was strong as he held me. For a moment I could see a thought run through his mind before he quickly dismissed it. He cleared his throat and backed up but I wish he hadn't.

"Why don't I escort you down," he said out stretching his arm for me to take. I gladly took his arm as we walked down to the hall where many where already waiting. As it would look bad for him to escort me in Gwaine took me. As they announced him to the crowd.

It was more lively then the last feast it seemed. Once all were in dancing seemed to start and we could eat when we wished. Of course Gwaine wished to dance along with the rest and I happily obliged. Lancelot wished to dance with Gwen but she had to work. All the while though I kept my eyes open for anything out of place.

"So you are the guard I have heard rumors off," I turned to see the Prince of Mora.

"And what rumors would that be," I said.

"You saved the Princes life and was granted to be his guard," he said "I am Prince Mathew,"

"Merlin," I said curtsying.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked extending his hand.

"Well I could hardly say no could I as you are a prince," I said as I took his hand. All the while we danced I still watched the room as he spoke. I could see Arthur being forced to talk to Mithian by his father but his attention was not on her at all and I think she knew that. When he was able to get away though he came over tapping the Mora prince on the shoulder.

"Do you mind if I cut in," Arthur said. Mathew nodded and handed me over to Arthur before he went back to the other side.

"Thank you for the save," I said "not sure what his scent was but it was odd. Almost like a swamp but not like a pleasant one."

"That's a relief," he said with a smile. "Mithian made the comment that it seems all the men here are focused on you and your scent."

"Well fresh rain is an amazing scent," I said with a laugh.

"Yes Vivian over heard the someone say strawberries and I think she went off to find some to place on herself," he said. "I expect every one will want to dance with you. It will be hard to watch,"

"As I could see you didn't want to pay much attention to Mithian. Your father won't be impressed,"

"I don't care," he said "my nose tells me she isn't for me. She may be an Alpha but my eyes are set elsewhere,"

He then bent down and kissed my cheek. His father was not looking thankfully but Prince Mathew was. It seemed Arthur had staked his claim and the visiting prince was not happy. Arthur then handed me to Leon silently though the shared a nod and we sat.

The rest of the evening was not very eventful. It started to die down and I walked out to get some fresh air. I heard the door That is when Mithian joined me.

"Seems you have all the men wish you would be by their side," she said

"So it seems," I said turning back looking to the court yard.

"My father and brother wish for me to marry Arthur for the disputed land," she said. "What would you say about that?"

"I am not royalty or born of the court," I said "I could never know what is best,"

"You my not be born of court but you are more then you seem," she said with a smile before turning to me "So tell me what you think?"

"I think everyone should be able to marry for love," I said being honest. "No matter ranks of one another. My father was above my mother, possible by a large margin but that did not stop him. They had been true mates and if he had followed what court had dictated I would not be here."

"For one so young you are wise," she said "Arthur has picked a good mate and queen in you,"

"What?" I said

"That kiss showed all men his intentions whether he realized or not," she said "The whole time he was forced to speak with me he was looking at you. When Prince Mathew asked you to dance he grew jealous."

"Even if it can't be," I said "Uther would never allow it."

"Yes but I for one will be telling my father that I will not accept any proposal from Uther or his son," she said

"But the land in dispute,"

"Can stay that way," she said waving her hand. "I could never take Arthur away from his intended mate. I will have to keep an eye on you I think your going to surprise everyone. Just know you will always have a friend in Nemeth."

She then left me to think on this strange encounter. I went back in and finished my evening before Arthur retired for the night. After getting Gwaine back to his barracks it was off to rest as it was going to be an early morning.

 **~Later~**

The tournament was going perfectly. Knights from around the land competed as a show of force. Uther was impressed with the knights under Arthur's command. Here it was the second to last day of the tournament and the only one knocked out was Elyan who lost in the last match yesterday against Prince Mathew. Uther had placed six knights under his command in and only two were left. This left seven from Camelot, 3 of Mercia, 2 of Mora, and one each from Gawant and Nemeth for the start of the day.

Prince Mathew had drawn the eye of Uther. Uther was sure he would make a great match for Morgana. Mathew though still had is eyes set on me. Most of the other had back offed after seeing Arthur kiss my cheek but it seemed to drive him. He had gotten progressively more aggressive as battles went on. Now he was against mostly Arthur's knights he was being brutal.

"He is showing his Alpha traits," I said to Gaius as he battled Gwaine.

"It is counted as a by product of fights," he said as he wrapped a wound of the other Mora knight who had lost to Percival in the first battle of the day. "He is also young and newly matured so it happens. Arthur even has had it occur and he is a few months off,"

Just then Mathew brought the pommel to Gwaine's head. He landed face down in the sand and a collective gasp came form the crowd. This was not due to his injury but at Mathews actions. This tournament was a no kill tournament and Mathew was bring his sword down for a killing blow after the match was called. I reacted the fastest though Elyan wasn't far behind.

I drew my blades blocking the blade before it reached its target. Looking into amber eyes I knew he let his instinct take control over his actions and there for would not be blamed. The smirk that was on his face told me it was completely intentional but there was no way I was going to be believed.

"The match was called," I growled out. He lifted his blade and took a breath before his features returned to normal. With the Alpha calm Gaius came out and I helped place Gwaine on a stretcher. The matches continued from there but I could have cared less.

"How is he?" Arthur asked as he entered the medical tent.

"Thankfully the boy had a thick skull," Gaius said "he will be unconscious for some time but I expect he will be fine in a few days,"

"Thank you," he said before gesturing for me to follow. I followed him to his own tent silently. Once alone he grabbed on to both shoulders. "That could have gone bad for you,"

"I know," I said as he then cupped my face and rubbed my face with his thumb. I released a small sound like a purr which caused him to chuckle. "You need to kept watch for him. He is a full Alpha unlike yourself and he is getting out of hand,"

"I know that," he said releasing me and walking to his armor though he was only wearing his chain mail for the tournament. He pushed his hand threw his hair before turning around. "He seems to be more violent with my men then anyone."

"Because of me," I said looking to the ground. "He seems drawn to me and they are closest to me. My scent is likely all over them due to being around them so much. If…,"

"Do not blame yourself," he said coming back over. "If anyone is at fault it is me. I showed I was possessive of you the first night. The others did as well when I brought you back to them after our dance."

"Arthur your match," said a voice from outside the tent. It was Sir Wyatt.

"One moment," he called back "You stay here until Leon or I comes for you,"

"Yes sire," I said knowing as he wanted it to be an order. He then left and I sat at the chair until Sir Wyatt entered. I was a bit surprised but stood at attention.

"Relax," he said "I am coming to see you as a father figure not an officer,"

"Oh," I said sitting back down. Wyatt then walked over to me.

"Those men became brothers under Arthur," Wyatt explained "Before Lancelot showed Arthur how wrong he was Arthur was a prat to say the least."

"I figured with the stories I have heard," I said remembering back to Sir Owen and his group. Arthur had once been close to them. He tormented the servants and women were just objects to him.

"Leon wanted little to do with him even," he said with a laugh shacking a thought out of his head. "All that happened only four months before you arrived. You changed that dynamic even more,"

"Oh," I said sadly.

"I am speaking in a good way," he smiled kneeling in front of me to get on eye level I wanted to look but I had to act like a Beta "I know Leon sees you as a sister and that is something he hasn't had in a long while. Arthur though has chosen you over all others if it came down to it and his men would agree."

"That doesn't sound like a good thing," I said standing up forgetting the way I should act and said my true feelings. "He will need instinct that for his future wife not me. Uther is looking to marry him off to Mithian and she assures me she will say no I am sure Godwyn will take the offer. Uther would never let Arthur marry me. I am a peasant who just so happens to have some pull in rank,"

"Uther is blind," Wyatt said sitting me back down to calm me and sitting next to me. "Since Ygraine died he has been blind to the true feelings of those around him. Arthur suffered this as he did not get the contact all dragonborn crave. He finds that in you, another who missed out on that contact. Uther is still my friend but I do not agree with the actions he has taken out of his hate that has grown towards magic.

"Arthur loves you and that is clear," he said standing "He doesn't know it and you even seemed confused by this. When or if it comes down to it he will chose you over his father."

"We have only known each other a month,"

"But you first interaction was as children correct?" he asked and I nodded remembering when I first came to Camelot. "That is when the spark was lit. With true mates it does not take long after that spark is lit to know. That is what I believe you are. Now I must go before Uther comes looking,"

"Thank you for the fatherly advice," I said smiling.

"Your welcome," he said as he started off "Oh and get Gaius to up his dosage of that elixir. He has it set for a regular Alpha to Beta."

I was speechless as he left with a grin. Some how Wyatt not only knew I was taking a scent suppressor but that I was not a normal Alpha. Thinking back I remember he mention silver was a good color on me when we first met. Could he have realized even then?

A few minutes later Leon came and got escorting me back to Gaius. Rules were then set that I would be with him or Arthur when I wasn't with Gaius. This was to be the law anytime there was visiting Alpha's from now on.

To the outside world it would look as if I was doing my job, which I still would be doing. They would also be protecting me from those who were drawn to me. If I had to do something and they couldn't be there I had to find Elyan, Gwaine, Percival, or Lancelot. All and all it was going to be a drag.

As for my talk with Wyatt I told Gaius about it. He said he would correct the elixir but he would tell me no more then that. He insisted that if I knew how he knew what I as or even more about myself I would be in danger. I even went to the bloody dragon at said practically the same thing. All he added was in time I would know all.

 ***POV Gaius***

I walked down the halls after Merlin agreed to see to Gwaine. If Wyatt truly knew I had to know myself. He and Balinor had been raised in the same roost and acted much like brothers. Balinor was also named his children unofficial uncle and without a doubt even Leon would remember the man.

When I made it to the Kings First Knights home it was quiet. Wyatt had at one point had a house full of children. His wife Lady Piper had sadly died with there last child during a hard birth. Leon was now the only one in Camelot at this moment. His surviving two brothers were Beta's and were at border station, the younger one learning the ropes from his brother before taking his own oath. His other brother died a year ago in battle and his twin and only sister died in an attack just after her own Alpha status was discovered. That was the hardest on them all and changed the dynamic of the family.

"What can I help you with Gaius?" I heard from behind and saw a smiling Wyatt. They years had been rough on the man. His once black hair now like pepper and a prominent scar from his eye down to his neck.

"We need to talk about your interactions with my ward," I said and he simply nodded letting me into his home. He dismissed the servant for the evening before sitting down at the table.

"So she spoke to you," he said

"Yes and thank you for the adjustment," I said "It was hard to get the scent block right as I can't smell her the way others do"

"She doesn't need Uther smelling her out," he said "Thankfully he has ignored her or really any scent since Ygraine died. Her father is Balinor isn't it,"

"Yes," I said. There was no need to lie to him. He had helped get Balinor out of the cell so I could smuggle him away. "How did you know?"

"She looks like her father," he said "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She needs protection," I said.

"And you thought I would tell Uther!" he yelled slamming his hand down. He took a breath before speaking. "As soon as you knew you should have come to me. She is being taught as a Beta when she needs Alpha education. When did you find out"

"She was seven," I said "my sister was noticed her scales and ears developing faster then a Beta's. I gave her the Elmars bangle to suppress it and hide the scales and abilities."

"That is not designed for a pure," he said "Her scales still look like a young Alpha's but with Beta presentation. Someone will question eventually,"

"But until then she is safe," I said.

"She might not have been," he said looking down. "If she became compromised she would have been a target like Lana,"

Lana was Leon's twin sister. Uther had bragged about having an Alpha female born in Camelot and at the time it was a proud thing at the time, a show of power. When Leon and Lana turned nine Wyatt and Lady Piper took them and three of the younger brothers who were seven, five, and three at the time to Esrior, a small territory that as kept neutral for merchants to do trade and where other countries could bring in all shipments with out fear of being a target.

As they left the last King of Amata had sent men to obtain Lana. Lana was hit by a stray bolt and there was nothing that could be done. The king was dethroned by Sarrum only months later. Wyatt had blamed himself.

He never stopped Uther from announcing. He knew people were targeting young Alpha children. He knew a female Alpha would be a much larger target. He did not bring more guards and he wasn't as alert as he could have been. Lady Piper was latter found to be pregnant with the last child and the stress form losing Lana had not done her well. It had taken Wyatt years to recover from all the loss in that year.

"She is here now and can be protected," I said "Just please help me do that,"

"You have my word," he said "Does she have her fathers talents?"

The rest of the time I brought him up to speed on where she was at. He put his input on how to proceed. She needed help with her abilities that were coming and with the true maturing starting it would be harder.

 **~Next Day~**

I was woken early to help Gaius with a morning patient. Poor kid had gotten a hold of some dragonroot. Thankfully the kid had only just started to scale. The higher the you status the more effects it had. This kid ate quiet a bit so he was having some stomach pain and was very tired but if it was placed in the food of an Alpha they would die without the antidote. How the kid had gotten a hold of it was still unknown as it was regulated to have or grow. Even Gaius only kept a small amount and that was to make antidote with.

After helping there it was off to get the last two members ready. Four men were left in this tournament. Unsurprisingly they were all Alpha males. For the morning it was Prince Victor of Nemeth versus Prince Mathew and Leon versus Arthur. This afternoon would be the champion match and then a feast in the winners honor.

As agreed I stayed Elyan and Percival well Leon and Arthur had their starting match. Sir Wyatt had also made it a point to watch me. As the first match started I watched in awe as they fought. Two true knights and Alpha's using their skill. In the end Arthur was the winner though I think it was a little rigged. Arthur suspected the same thing but there was nothing he could do about it.

The next match stated soon after. As Prince Mathew entered the arena he gave me a look that sent a shiver down my spin. Arthur called me and I followed him back to his tent. Then it was to watch the last match.

Prince Victor had more skill and a few years ahead of Mathew. King Alined had been known to be rough with his children. Mathew was heir now because Alined believed his older brother to be weak. His older brother had been passed over when Mathew had become sixteen and hasn't been seen since.

"Victor is slowing down," I said as I watched the match. Mathew was ruthless even after a blow to Victors head. Victor himself was starting to stumble likely from the hit to the head though it hadn't looked hard. The match was called when Mathew slashed the chest of the other prince.

Gaius went to the fallen prince. Lancelot and Percival ran out with a litter to carry the prince to his tent. I then joined Gaius in treating him but things didn't add up. His slash to his chest was not life threatening and his other cuts as well minor. Even the blow to the head shouldn't have caused him to become unconscious.

"Whats wrong with him?" I asked

"I am unsure," he said. "There is some odd coloring around the wound. It will take some time to figure it out,"

With that I left as Arthur was going to need me. King Rodor and Mithian came in as I left. I walked to Arthur's tent I was stopped by Prince Mathew.

"Did you like my performance?" he asked as he stepped in front of me.

"Truthfully I have seen better," I said "Now if you excuse me I have to go do my job and report to Prince Arthur,"

"I did not say you could leave," he said grabbing my wrist as I started to walk away. "I am a Royal Alpha. You should feel honored I have chosen you. From what I have gathered you are a peasant born bastard child. With me you could be a Queen,"

"You seem mistaken about customs here," I said pulling my wrist away. "No matter if you like my scent I don't have to accept or like yours. I don't care for your scent and nothing you say or do will change that."

"Oh you will see," he said before he left. I walked off to the tent where Arthur was talking with Uther well they ate lunch together. I went in quietly and waited to be asked.

"Something does not seem right with that match father," Arthur said.

"It doesn't mater you can't lose to that boy," Uther said as a servant filled his goblet. "I don't need Alined to boast about it. You are far more advance for not being fully matured."

"Merlin tell use the news," Arthur said avoiding his father.

"The injures are all minor," I said

"Then all is fine," Uther said taking a bit of his food.

"Not exactly sire," I said "Prince Victor is still unconscious,"

"Well a blow to the head does tend to do that,"

"The blow to the head is not the cause," I elaborated "The slash to the chest is shallow and even with the few other cuts he has they did not cause to much blood loss."

"Then what is the cause?"

"Gaius is searching for answers but the wounds discolored as if some kind of minor infection but infection would not present for at least two days," I said "Gaius will be keeping me informed,"

"Well then," he said standing. "I should go see Rodor."

He then left and it only took Arthur a moment to come to me. I knew he smelled Mathew on me. Uther was right that Arthur was advance before his final maturing. Smelling ones scent was one thing but knowing the intent was another and when his teeth started to grow slightly I knew he was sure of the intent.

"Where?"

"On my way here," I said as Arthur gently grabbed my hand. "I am fine though thankfully no noble was around. I was polite but a bit mouthy."

"I am sure you were," he said as he as placed my on his face. He rubbed the side of his face into my palm causing me to smile. It disappeared though as I thought about things that both Wyatt and Mithian had said.

"Arthur," I said. "You know your father would never let this happen,"

"What do you mean?" he asked dropping my hand

"Arthur we have some kinda of bond that draws us to one another," I said "Neither one of us understands it as we both missed out on education in a roost. Others have noticed though and say it is your intention on your chosen mate."

"And that's a bad thing?" he said and I could see he felt rejected.

"Yes and no," I said which just made confusion show on his face.

"You are making no sense," he said throwing his hands up. He then ran his hands threw his hair before coming back over to me. He then placed a hand on my face which I nearly melted into. "I am draw stronger to you then any other and you seem the same so why can't it be a great thing. When I am around you I feel like I am swimming my hideaway on a hot summers day. It makes me feel free of the hardships of what is to come. You make me feel as if I am not longer alone no matter where I am."

"And to me you make me feel as if I am walking threw the woods on a brisk fall day." I said with a smile before it once again disappeared. "Your father would banish me if he knew of this bond and if he found out about, well you know, I would be killed. Even if he didn't find out about it he would like say I enchanted you to fall for me,"

"I would never let him harm you," he said pulling me in to hold me. "and I know you would never intentionally harm me with your gift. We will get everything worked out. Who are these others though that noticed?"

"Really," I said with a laugh. "Mithian and Sir Wyatt."

"Oh," he said "Guessing that's why Mithian and Rodor seemed to back off of a marriage deal,"

"She said she could never take one away with an intended mate," I said. "Wyatt believes us to be true mates,"

"Then I am a lucky man," he said before kissing my forehead and holding me tighter. I don't know how long he held me but he didn't let go until we heard Leon call in.

"Sire are you ready," he said and we broke apart. Leon came in with a slight smile on his face. "You match is set to start soon,"

"Yes," he said grabbing his sword and was about to head out.

"Wait," I said getting into my belt pouch and pulled out my red neckerchief. "For good luck,"

"I think I already have luck on my side," he said with a smile before taking the cloth and tying it to his wrist. He did hid it though under his sleeve. "Leon do stay close to her,"

With that I followed them to the edge of the field. Uther said his speech as both princes entered the arena. He talked of nobility and honor something I wasn't sure the foreign prince had. The match started swiftly after that and I could see Mathew had got a stronger whiff of my scent.

Thinking back it was likely part of Arthur's plan. His holding me for that period of time would have put my scent all over him. This angered the other prince and could make him over react. It seemed to be working as well. Arthur had landed a few minor blows to his body but Mathew only a shallow cut to the arm.

A few minutes after that cut though something was off. Arthur's footwork was starting to get unsteady as if he was getting tired. I knew from watching him and Leon that he could go longer. So far it wasn't effecting him to bad but it would catch up. His reaction time was being delayed as well.

"Leon something is wrong," I said and he nodded. I then ran to Gaius's tent to find him giving Prince Victor a green liquid. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Dragonroot antidote," he said. "He got a small dose and should wake soon."

"What if a prince figured it didn't work fast enough," I said and Gaius knew what I meant. He threw me a vial before I ran off to the royal box.

Prince Mathew was cheating in his rounds with the Alpha's. His match with Victor had taken longer to have the root effects start so it was likely that he placed more on his blade. He was not an expert I assumed and could place a lethal dose without knowing it.

"Sir Wyatt the match needs to be stopped," I said as I came to the box. Wyatt was next to the King who was watching with anticipation.

"Why is that?" Uther asked "Do you not believe in your prince to recover?"

"Of course I do if he wasn't actively getting poisoned," I said

"What!"

"Prince Mathew is using a dragonroot laced blade," I said "that is what caused Prince Victors condition. It was slower acting meaning that he likely placed more on the blade this time."

"STOP THE MATCH!" Uther yelled but Mathew was not. He was enraged at this point and the effects were hitting Arthur hard as he had two new cuts to him. I saw Wyatt and Leon ready their weapons and enter the arena. Of course seeing as I was a little faster on my feet, magic was good for somethings, I managed to get closer before them but only just.

I threw a dagger knocking the sword from the princes hand. He was not going to end his attack though. Arthur at this point couldn't hold his sword and stumbled back. He knew he was in a tough spot and was doing his best to avoid the frenzied claw slashes.

I slid knocking the foreign prince of balance causing him to fall. We both quickly recovered and now his attack was focused on me. I though was not in a mad frenzy or drugged so using his own momentum I got behind him and jumped on him. I wrapped my arms threw his armpits and interlocked my fingers behind his head.

Leon and Wyatt made it over at that point and began to help. Mathew at this point was in full Alpha state so there help was greatly welcomed. It took a few moments before I could finally get off the man. When I did though I searched for Arthur.

He was against a post at the edge of the arena. His breathing was rapid and shallow and he had a pretty good gash to his side. I ran over at once and grabbed the vial but he tried to fight it.

"Don't you dare fight it out I will shove this down your throat," I said which he chuckled at before drinking the contains. Then it started with treating the wounds the most pressing was his side. It wasn't long but deep. I grabbed for my neckerchief only to realize he had it. So I untied it quickly and started holding pressure.

"Hey that was a gift," he said weakly

"I am sure the giver of the gift has another," I said with a smile as Gaius came over. Two guards then got a stretcher to get their fallen prince to his tent for treatment. I followed along but Arthur at this point was unconscious. It was probably for the best so the antidote could do its job and Gaius and I could do ours as he was going to need some stitches.

"How is he?" Uther asked as he came in as we started getting off his chain mail and shirt.

"There should be no permanent effect from the poison sire." Gaius said "He will likely be sore for a few days and that may be good as his side will require stitches and possible his arm."

"And it was the sword?" Uther said brushing his sons hair.

"I can test the blade well Merlin stitches up his side,"

"Why would he do this?"

"I have a theory sire," I turned to see Sir Wyatt. "It seems Prince Mathew has shown an unhealthy interest in your sons guard,"

"Is that true?" Uther asked me.

"Yes sire he did not like that I did reciprocate the feelings," I said.

"And why is that?"

"I don't care for his scent sire," I said which seemed to confuse the king as if I did go with him I could higher my status greatly. "I was raised to trust the scent and my heart sire. He also said some unflattering things about my background that lead me to believe I would be nothing but a bed warmer for him even if I was granted a title. I don't care about a title sire and I will not stoop to be someones broodmare just for that,"

"Well," he said clearing his throat. "Why would that make my son a target?"

"It made her team the target," Wyatt said "I believe the rage just built until the end. If Leon or one of Arthur's other knights would have been in the final they would have met the same rage."

"Fine," he said "Gaius I want that blade tested to confirm. Merlin I want to thank you for stepping in for my son. You showed great bravery to face an enraged Alpha."

"Thank you sire," I said as I started the stitches "and I did so not only cause it is my job but I like to think of your son and his men as my friends and brothers in arms."

"And that will be a good trait to have as a knight," Uther said before leaving. Wyatt stayed though.

"Nice throw," he said as he placed my blade down on the table with a smile before following his king. I then had to get to work stitching up the wound. For now though everyone was safe and that is what mattered.

 **So figured I would update something today and as I have chapter ahead for this story. I have a lot of work I am trying to do on them and get ahead so that if I stall I can post something. I also have another idea (which came when my computer was down last year and hand written but forgot until I was trying to figure out where it was lol) I am going to wait a bit to post any new stories as I have like 8 going.**

 **As for Freya I have decided for this one and it will be different for another. I am not gonna tell you though mostly cause the other Alpha omega story is not up. I loving having so many idea (though I have like three Alpha omega like ones including this one and the one with a few more chapters typed in mind) so I fear that they might get to similar so I am waiting. Any way hope you all enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Mordred and the Outpost**

The next week went well. The fighters left and Prince Mathew was told not to return unless invited after almost killing a two fellow princes. Prince Victor and Mithian stayed for the week so he could recover without the stress of traveling. To Uther is was a blessing as it meant he could persuade Rodor to arrange a marriage but it failed. Rodor did not give anything away about Arthur as Mithian my have lead him to believe but said Mithian did not find that kind of connection with Arthur saving both sides from a fight.

Mithian did come and see how he was though. She was happy to hear that he would be alright. She was also very nice to talk to unlike Vivian who I had encountered a few times before she left. She did say there was scent she liked here in Camelot but hadn't had time to pursue it. This meant she was likely to return to Camelot.

 **"So you told the mad king you thought of his son as a brother,"** said the Great dragon.

"What else was I gonna say," I said looking up at him. It had become customary for me to come down once a week when the bangle had to come off. As my presence was similar to the dragon his own would hide mine. After talking with Gaius it was determined to be the safest choice after Leon came in one night to get some medicine. He would teach me things I need to know as a Pure Alpha that was different.

One was a mark would appear at the time of bounding on my mate. This would be my family crest one that I didn't know of at this moment. With Arthur my likely mate he to would go threw changes as a fellow Alpha. My mother would have but with the rites not completed so she did not.

 **"That his son is your mate,"** he said

"And then I get banished," I said standing. My scales had finally completed in this last month of being in Camelot and being able to see them in their true from was nice. They were beautiful and shown even in the dull light of the torches. You could see them until crest up towards my belly and framed my breasts both above, following my collarbones, and bellow. The dragon even said when I could take my Alpha state I would have them following my cheek bone and at the corner of my eyes but smaller scales. They also would have an almost glow like shine to them then.

 **"You two have been written about since the dawn of the dragonborn,"** he said **"At the deaths of the last ten pure I feared Uther had stopped destiny."**

"Though you knew my father had a mate,"

 **"** **I may have know but with the failed bond I feared you were not conceived,"** he said **"You and the Once and Future King will free those of magic and the dragonborn will flourish again. You must watch were you tread though hatchling. Where you and Arthur are the light of the future there is those who work against you,"**

"I will," I said putting back on the bangle before leaving. It burned slightly as it hid my scales and shrunk my ears. It had gotten worse as I grew older and it had to hide more. Looking at the dragon as I left I could see his sadness for me as I had to hide.

It use to be the Pure Alpha was praised above others. We were advisers to kings and teachers of the young. Even those born of a Pure Alpha that had been born as plain Alpha's were respected and often taught our history in the roosts. Since the Purge everything had changed that.

Children and mates of the ten pure were killed. Even the youngest who was an Alpha and only four. If you were found to be within two generations of a pure you went into hiding. Dragons who were our kin were hunted and killed. The only hope for them was that Uther never found any eggs.

Thankfully I found another entrance to the cave just out of the city walls. All I had to say was I was gathering herbs, which I had done, for Gaius. The guards seemed fine with it as Arthur had granted permission for my weekly overnight journey. Granted he thought it was to get pent up magical energy out but that was alright.

I dropped my basket with the herds to Gaius before I bathed. I started to eat my breakfast, sausage and egg since Arthur had gotten rations for Gaius and I to be delivered from the kitchens every few days. He said there was no need for a future knight to eat so poor and that as Gaius was a council member he should have had good food years ago.

As I did eat though the bells tolled. I grabbed my daggers and ran off to the prince. I found him just outside his room giving orders to guard Morgana and to search. He looked at me as they all dispersed.

"We need to get your chambers moved," he said as we started off.

"I like Gaius's," I said

"Yes but as my guard you should be close. You are on the whole other side of the castle," he said "Anyway there was a druid man who was caught in the city,"

"Was he preforming magic?" I asked

"No but my father sees them as a threat either way as they embrace the practice," he said pointing out this wasn't his choice.

"Why are we searching if they have the man?"

"There was a young boy with him," he said and I knew what that even if he was a child Uther would have him killed. Arthur was surprised at the fact I had used magic since the cradle but came to realize that was the reason his father had killed children born from magical parents.

"Are you…," I couldn't finish my question but stopped as did.

"No," he said looking at me before whispering "If we can find him first we have a better chance to get him out."

With that we gathered Gwaine, Lancelot, and Percival. Leon and Elyan were both out on patrol but would be back tomorrow to help. We started our search but weren't having luck until a little voice called.

 _"_ _Emrys,"_ called the voice over and over in my head. I followed it as it grew loader outside of Morgana's chambers. There in a small duct I found a little black haired boy with green eyes. I also noticed he had a wound on his side.

"I don't know who Emrys is but I came to help," I said looking around I could hear guards coming. The boy came to me and we ducked into Morgana's.

"What are you doing!?" Morgana yelled

"The guards are looking for him I need to hide him," I said and she looked at the injured boy. "Please they are coming this way,"

"Behind that curtain the outer shutters are closed." she said and we ran and hide and sat on the windowsill. Just as we pilled the curtain the guards came in. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"Sorry Morgana we are searching for a missing druid boy," I heard Arthur say.

"Well I am the only one in here and have been all morning," she said.

"Fine if you see anything get call for me or my guard," he said giving her the inclination that he knew I was here. He then left and I came out. They boy had passed out during the event whether from blood loss or pain I was unsure. Morgana helped me get him to the bed so I could start looking at him.

"Arthur is in on this?" she asked

"Yes he had me and the others looking separately for the boy," I said as I started dressing the wound. The boy was young likely just a few months passed seven as his the few scales he had showed no color. "That should stop it from bleeding. I am sorry for dragging you in on this,"

"Its alright," she said

 _"Thank you Emrys,"_ the boy said. I then remembered that druids had the gift to speak in each others threw there minds.

 _"Not sure why your calling me Emrys but the name is Merlin,"_ I said mentally _"What is your name?"_

 _"Mordred,"_

 _"Well Mordred you need to get some rest,"_

 _"What about my father?"_

 _"I am not sure what we can do for him but I am sure he would be happy if we could get you out,"_ I said _"I will see what we can do though but no promise ok?"_

 _"Thank you,"_

"Can he stay here?" I asked Morgana

"Oh course," she said "I had no plans today and Gwen will be willing to help,"

"He said his name was Mordred," I said getting up. Thankfully she had some water handy I was able to get the blood off my hands.

"He spoke to you?"

"No druids can speak in their minds," I said "I have to go to Arthur now if he wakes don't let him move to much. He doesn't need stitches but he shouldn't strain his side,"

"Alright if something happens I will have Gwen find you," she said and I left. I found Arthur talking with his father and waited with the rest of the guard.

"We have searched the citadel and the boy was no where to be found," Arthur said. "I believe he was able to make it out of the city before things had been secured,"

"Well the execution of his the druid would draw him out if he is still here in the city," Uther said "Call the executioner and have it set up,"

"Father was the man seen doing any magic?" Arthur asked.

"That is not the matter," Uther said "He is part of a radical group that practices magic. Whether he has magic or not means nothing,"

"The druids have always been peaceful father," Arthur said almost pleading "Even when we attack them they have never done us true harm. Never has one in a camp used any spell against a raiding party."

"They would see Camelot corrupted with magic at first chance!" Uther yelled. "We strike first before they have a chance. Execution is scheduled for noon tomorrow,"

Then he walked of and Arthur dismissed all present. I followed silently behind as we went to his chambers. When got to his chambers I shut the door as he threw a goblet that sat on the table across the room.

"Why can my father not see reason," he said "He says magic is evil and corrupts but how can something that can be beautiful corrupt."

"All power can corrupt weather it be magic or by money or strength," I said "It is the heart of those who wield the power that deiced if it is used for evil or good,"

"How is it I got you?" he asked as he came over.

"Destiny," I said with a laugh knowing of how the dragon spoke.

"Maybe so," he said before he sat. "So was the boy found?"

"Yes he is in Morgana's chambers," I said going back to my guard mode. "He has a minor wound to his side but we should be able to move him tomorrow night. His name is Mordred and the man is his father,"

"He told you this?"

"Yes though he did not speak," I said coming to the table. "Druids learn to speak with their mind. With the boys age I would expect he can not yet reach non magical minds so he called to me,"

"To you?"

"Yes he sensed me some how," I said "though he called me by a different name I am not sure its meaning,"

"I wish we could get him out before the execution." Arthur said crossing his fingers in to his classic thinking pose. "Sadly I think it will be to hard to get his father out,"

"Is there a way we could talk with the father?"

"Can Mordred call him?"

"If the father is not magical then likely no,"

"Alright I will send you down under the guise that you are seeing where the boy went," he then dismissed me well he would go to the others. I walked down the stairs to be met by the guards.

"What are you doing down here?" they asked

"The prince wishes me to speak with the druid prisoner to see if the child my have hidden in the city," I said they looked at one another before allowing me to pass. The man was in a special cell with cold iron bars and shakes. Cold iron used a naturally occurring mineral in the iron smelting processes called avalonor to make them suppress any kind of magic.

"I have come to discuss your son," I said

"Does he live?" the man asked

"Yes," I said softly. "I am sorry but I don't think this is much I can do to help you,"

"That I fine my Lady," he said "I knew the risks of coming in the city Mordred did not. Tell him to be strong and don't lose faith in the Once and Future King. I also wish him not to see what is going to happen,"

"I will do my best tomorrow," I said "after we plan to get him back to the camp,"

"Thank you Emrys," he said.

"I don't understand why you call me that,"

"It is the name my people have for you," he said "you are the protector of the Once and Future king. Without you magic can never return to the land and Albion can not become the great kingdom it is meant to be. In time you know your significance,"

"I am sorry it has to be this way,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said "please just keep my boy safe. You should go before the guards wonder,"

With that I nodded and left. The guards asked how it went and said the man told me the boy ran after taking a hit. It was likely he was already with the druids or lying dead in the woods. I then went to Morgana room and talked with the boy. He was sad but understood that we couldn't do anything.

 **~Next Day~**

Everything was set to go. The plan was to sneak Mordred out with a load of supplies headed to the northern outpost. Mordred was going to be placed within well everyone was busy with the execution. Then shortly after Leon, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, and myself where headed out with the supplies.

Wyatt had signed off on the trip with a smile giving me that he may know what was going on. The path to the supplies was surprisingly clear which if he had a hint I am sure Wyatt played a part in. Gwen helped me get Mordred down and we were about to place him him the barrel when he started crying.

"What wrong?" I asked

 _"He is gone,"_ was all he said as he looked up with tear filled eyes. I hugged him to calm him.

"I am sorry Mordred," I said "but remember he wanted you to survive. He said he knew the risks in coming in the city,"

Mordred nodded before I lowered him in to the barrel. From there I waited and got the two drafts connected to the cart. We were only going with them and another horse so we could move without notice.

"Everything set?" asked Arthur as he came in. He and the others were wearing normal attire. I as well was wearing a dark blue jerkin instead of my red uniform. I as well had packed my cloak.

"Just waiting on you sire," I said "I was unsure the other stead you wanted to bring,"

"Mine," Percival said coming in with his mare Willow. She was larger and if needed could be switched to pull. "She is all set to go,"

"Then lets head out," Arthur said. Arthur sat with me on the bench well Leon and Gwaine kept watch from the back of the cart. We left the city with no issues and once out of view Leon pulled Mordred out.

It would be a few hours until we made it to the druid camp. Until then we kept watch but also relaxed a little. Percival told me about his time with the druids after his village was attacked. Gwaine talked about all the tavern he had been run out of in various kingdoms. We were all laughing about it when I pulled the horse to a stop.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"They are here," I said dismounting "You can come out,"

Slowly a group of 3 men and a women came from the tree line. Each wore the classic green cloak that the druids wore. One stepped further out before bowing.

"Thank you for bring young Mordred back," he said "When we heard that his father was being executed we worried for the boy,"

"I am sorry that we could not save him as well," Arthur said helping Mordred down who ran to the women. "We did bring some extra supplies with us for you,"

"Thank you Arthur Pendragon," he said. The other two men came to the cart and Leon and Gwaine handed them the extra supplies. Mordred had said what the where looking for was grain and blankets. So along with that Gwen had gotten some shoes and close of various sizes and we managed to get some fresh fruit. I even got some medical supplies and medication for them.

"You did not have to do such things," said one of the men "We do however appreciate this. Your kindness shows your are not your father,"

"You deserve to live in peace," Arthur said "You have brought no harm to Camelot and I don't see why my father pursues you. We must continue though as we have supplies for a northern border post,"

 _"You are one closer to achieving your destiny Lady Emrys,"_ said the first man that had spoken _"If you ever need our help do not be afraid to seek us,"_

 _"I will,"_ I replied as I got back on the wagon. _"Take care Mordred and you all stay safe,"_

 **~Few Days Later~**

It took another few days to reach the outpost. It was quite large and was well manned. We were only bring grain and fruit to start stock piling supplies in the coming winter. Herein the mountains on the border with Mercia it could get rough.

"Welcome brother," said as man who looked surprisingly like a younger Leon. He grasp Leon's arm and pulled him in. It was obvious that they were related but by smell and sight I could see he was a Beta. His light blue scales not shining like that of Leon's Alpha scales. "Now I have meet everyone here but who is this?"

"This is Merlin," Leon said introducing me. "She is Arthur's new guard. Merlin this is my brother Holden. He has been posted here three months,"

"Nice to meet you," then out of know where a blur came and attacked Leon flatting him to the ground. Everyone laughed but I stood on edge until I saw a kid my age had tackled Leon. He had black hair but the same shade of blue scales as Holden.

"That would be Jameson," Holden said "He is the youngest of us,"

"I get to go back now right," James said

"Yes you lasted a season," Leon said with a laugh. "Father already has your room being prepped as we left,"

"Good cause it is so boring here,"

"Hey," Holden said "Why I am boring?"

"Cause you never let me explore,"

"We are on the border of a kingdom that though ally now can change quickly," Holden said "You are learning to be a knight Jameson,"

"Cause dad wanted me to," he said. "Hi I am Jameson and I am the book worm of the family,"

"Glad to meet you all," I said "So why is that Sir Wyatt won't let you be a scholar?"

"Oh he will," he said "He just wanted me to see this first. It more made up my mind not to be a knight,"

"Jameson help get these supplies into the post," Leon called and he was off. There was a total off two hundred people here. Out of that one hundred and fifty were knights and soldiers and the other fifty were wives and family that lived here with them. There was a small village of permanent residents.

They were not use to seeing a women with weapons. More then once I caught glances at how familiar I was with the knights and the prince. I had learned to ignore them over the last month and a half of being in Camelot. They had heard word of me of course but it different in seeing it in person.

Jameson lead us to a suit of rooms that we would stay in. The center room held a table and off to the sides were three sleeping chambers, two with larger beds and one room with two single beds. Off in another room was a wash room.

"This is the largest we got and we don't have any place in the main area for women to stay," he said "I can have a coat brought up though,"

"Its fine," Arthur said. "Tell Holden I will do my inspection tomorrow. For now I think a hot meal and then sleep."

"Sir Cullen's wife is cooking a large stew I will have some brought up," he said before running off. I started off towards the couch to set my things but was stopped.

"You can have a room Merlin," Leon said

"The larger beds are for officers which is you and Arthur," I said "I am use to more uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. I didn't have a proper bed at home,"

"No arguing," Arthur said with a smile. Everyone here at this point knew what I was to Arthur. There was no point hiding it from them. So when Arthur followed me into the room and plopped on the bed they did not question. They knew Arthur was an honorable man and wouldn't do anything.

"So you expect to share," I said with a laugh as I took off my boots.

"Yes," he said "You are my intended mate when you come of heat. Normally we would be living with one another keeping each others scent strong on the other,"

"Lancelot doesn't," I said

"That is because his job but he does stay with Gwen at least once a week," he said "He is saving for a home even for them."

"I see," I said joining him on the bed. His scent enveloped me as I curled into his arms. Thinking about it it likely would have been hard to sleep alone in such a large bed. Well traveling we all slept pretty close together as was common with our kind. Back home I had a smaller bed so I didn't miss the comfort as much but I would feel it in this bed for sure.

I wasn't sure when but I had fallen asleep. We were of course woken by a knock for our meal. Each one of the men had a smile and Gwaine tried to comment but earned a slap to the back of the head.

"We weren't doing anything," I said as I got my stew.

"Of course not," Gwaine said with a smile. "Nether of you have matured. Could ruin your bond later."

"You will see how hard it is when you find your own mate," Arthur said.

"Pretty sure I am destined to be alone," he said. "Mates like you two aren't common now,"

"I am sure you have caught a scent," I said

"Yes but not with any connection," he said

"What about you guys?" I asked Leon and Percival.

"None," Percival said

"I caught a whiff during the tournament but was a bit busy to follow," Leon said. I smiled remembering Mithian saying something similar. It could be the caught each other but they were never alone or in to close of proximity to notice who's.

We talked until all the stew was gone. After that we were all tired and headed off to get some sleep. Arthur did sleep above the covers though to respect some boundary.

 **~Later~**

The day after we arrived was a little busy. Arthur had to inspect not only the men but the state of the outpost. We were able to train with the men a little before resting for the journey back.

Jameson was packed and ready to go back with us. His gelding all saddled and ready waiting with the cart. Turned out he was a few months older then me and just finished his scaling. I think that was his way to show interest but Leon informed him I was spoken for and he backed off. Still not a mature Beta he wouldn't have realized Arthur scenting, as I learned it was called, the previous nights.

When we stopped the first night head back I had asked about it. It was sure to draw attention of those in court that he was scenting me. Leon said most would mind there own business or assume he was just testing the waters. It wasn't to uncommon to scent one and then later mate another. Until we were bounded their daughters still had a chance. His father was likely to ignore it entirely as he would likely assume I was just to scratch the itch of comfort that Arthur missed out on.

The trip so far was going fine as we were about a half days ride when we stopped to make camp. Something didn't feel right though and I was on alert. The others notice my attentiveness and were a little more alert but not as much as me. Everything though would soon go to hell.

"Jameson why don't you grab the pot from the cart," Leon said as he gathered wood. As Jameson went over the chaos started. Men came from all directions but we were ready for them for the most part. We handled them swiftly, even Jameson was holding them off best he could. One man crept up behind Arthur but I easily disarmed him.

Arthur nodded his thanks and I went to help Jameson who now had two men he was trying to handle. I jumped in and help with his two men and things started to die down. Looking at them as the others finished theirs it was obvious they were Rouge as the proudly showed their black scales. The question was were they just bandits or hired help. I didn't get to pose the question as I heard a snap and my eyes were drawn up to an archer firing at Jameson who was walking to Leon.

"Down!" I yelled but he wasn't going to react quick enough. As I got him down I felt the bolt enter my right side. I still manged to get up and throw one of my knives that I had placed in my boot. The blade sunk into his head.

"Merlin!" Leon yelled as I leaned against the cart. This drew Arthur's attention who had finished the last man off. All of the men came running over.

"Are you hit?" Arthur asked before his eyes saw the blood on my side. He swore and ordered Gwaine to get the med kit and Percival to get a fire started as light was fading fast at this point.

"I am so sorry," Jameson said "I didn't hear the man,"

"Don't worry," I said "Didn't look like anyone else did. I got lucky and heard the snap."

"We need to get the bolt out," Arthur said reaching for his knife to help get the bolt.

"No," I said grabbing his hand "We don't know the damage it caused and it could be stopping a major bleed. I would say get me to Gaius but with it so dark already that might not be good,"

"Then what do you suggest," Gwaine said as he handed the bandages to Arthur. "We can't let you bleed out,"

"Pressure dressing for now," I said as I motioned that he was going to have to undo the bottom of my jerkin at least. "Two of you take the lose horses and ride to Camelot tonight. You should make it by sun rise and we would leave then. This gives Gaius time to prepare. As for me keep me warm and if I start going down hill keep me awake."

"Jameson and Leon you head out," Arthur said and the acted quickly. "Percival start getting these bodies together and Gwaine get her bed roll. I wanted it near the fire."

Everyone did there assigned jobs quickly. After getting my bedroll down Gwaine helped Percival well Arthur brought me over. He then went and got his own and laid it next to my own. I decided to get some sleep now but they had the rule to wake me every hour and half.

I lasted pretty well threw out then night but the bleeding never fully stopped. At two I had to stay wake as it was getting worse. Arthur I don't think slept at all well I was asleep and well awake he made sure to change the bandage and that I drank. As soon as there was some light camp was packed up and when clear enough we were on the road.

Arthur stayed in the back with me well the other were in the front. As fast as they wanted to go we had to go easy. There was no need to jar me or the bolt unless we had to. Arthur held my hand the whole way which made me want to laugh at how attentive he was.

"We can see the gates," Gwaine said.

"Time to go into prince mode," I said but he kissed my hand. "Arthur you know your father can't know our feeling. I know you care and will be with me when ever you can."

"I know," he said with sadness on his face. I felt bad that we had to hid this. Finding ones mate should be cause for celebration. He should be able to show his feelings but it would not be allowed. We were forced to hide in a time that we should be showing the joy of our connection.

We entered the gates of the citadel and almost immediately there was a flurry of activity. Arthur was whisked away by his father to give report. Elyan and Lancelot had a litter waiting after Gaius took a look I was moved to our shared chambers. Gaius swiftly put me to sleep as soon as I landed so he could get the bolt out of my side.

 ***Pov Arthur***

What I wanted to do was wash blood off my hands and go with Merlin but I had to report. Not only on the incident but on the post. Then I was told to wash up and have dinner with him and Morgana. Night had fallen by the time I was able to get down to Gaius's chambers. She was asleep in the main room on a coat by the fire place.

"How is she?" I asked

"She will be alright," Gaius said looking up from his mixing of some kind. "It was smart not to pull the bolt out or move her last night. It was on a bleed but was able to mange it here. She should be up and moving within a few days but no practice for a week and only lightly until healed."

"Couldn't she… you know," I said implying her magic which stunned Gaius. Apparently she hadn't told her Uncle I knew. "I found out the night she made guard. Her eyes were still changed when we hit the floor,"

"I see," he said coming over were I sat next to her. "You care for her sire. More then that of a friend?"

"That obvious," I said with a slight chuckle.

"You scented on her over the last few days and not just when you guarded her when injured," he said

"Yes I care very much but we are both aware my father would not hear of it," I said as I grabbed her hand. "In time he will have to though as I believe her to be my true mate,"

"Are you sure?" he asked shocked.

"Do you remember that hidden river water fall you showed me as a child," to which he nodded. "Being around her makes me feel as I am there free of the responsibility of duty on one of the hottest summer days. The castle is so unbearable during those days so it is freeing. She also smells of rain on a hot day and fresh strawberries. I don't think it could be anything else,"

"The way you say it sire I don't think so either," he said with a smile "Just know she has more secrets and even some she doesn't understand fully or know,"

"I figured that," I said "but they are hers to keep until she is ready. I assume they are to protect her."

"Yes sire," he said and for awhile after everything was silent. I stroked her black hair and admired the silver streak which gave her an exotic look. Her skin was pale compared to her normal tan skin but her scales still shown well. They were a mystery on their own.

Her pearly white scales shiny more like an Alpha's then that of Beta with Alpha decent. The scale amount and placement, neck and back, said Beta but the color I had never seen. If it wasn't for knowing that she was 14 then I would say she was a maturing Alpha.

"Sire," Gaius called breaking me from my thoughts. "I think it is time you go to your chambers,"

"Yes," I said clearing my throat. "If you need anything Gaius don't hesitate. And after she is able to I am looking to move her closer to my wing. It only makes since as she I a personal guard. Even Leon has a room close to my own,"

"Yes sire," he said. I kissed her forehead before leaving. I knew tomorrow during the day I might not have a chance to see her until late. Morris was still waiting and before sending him off I instructed him to make sure a breakfast approved by Gaius made it to Merlin in the morning. Then it was to lie in the emptiness of the large bed wishing she was next to me once more.

 **So I realize I might have mentioned Merlin having tanner skin earlier but not explained. I know normal Merlin is very pale but with her scales it would look off and not show as well.**

 **So some cute Merlin and Arthur stuff here. Not the most exciting chapter but if couldn't see leaving it with just Mordred. As for why the Mordred bit is short compared to what it could be is that I never cared for that episode but I understand the importance of having Mordred in the story. I hope you are all liking my stories and I have some more in the works. I have so many ideas that I can't put all in one story so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ealdor**

Weeks passed and fall stated. I was healed and was at full duty with in three weeks. Good thing two as we almost had Arthur running off with a Sidhe, a griffon attack, and issues with a sorcerer trying to kill his father by trying to get Gaius out of his job. It had been none stop and Morgana's birthday had fallen in the middle of it all.

Arthur had me moved to a chamber down from him when I was healed up. It had taken some convincing but he made the point to his father. It was small compared to his but held a bed the size of the one at the northern outpost. It had its own fireplace and desk for me to do my paperwork, which I was starting to get as he had me helping to assign guard duties with Leon. It had hidden path to his and Leon's chambers. This made it easier to get the comfort at night.

Today though I was on duty with Gaius. After a night with the dragon, who was not impressed with me saving Mordred who apparently had something to do with mine and Arthur's destiny, it was off to the market. Morgana was having trouble sleeping, something I notice happened often when danger was nearing but Gaius played it off, and we were having a hard time finding some herbs. So it was to find that and buy some pies as Gwaine had won a bet when Elyan found an Omega girl he fancied.

I was waiting for the fresh pies when a figure caught my attention. Walking towards me was none other then my mother. The trek from Ealdor would have been four days on foot for me if I had not come across the guys it was rough as well and could have easily taken her another. She was trying to ask directions by the look but no one answered her.

"Mother," I said setting down the basket and going up to her. She hugged me but I pulled her away when I caught a glimpse of what she hid under her hood. A large bruise covering her left eye, a few days old by the look. "Who did this?"

"Let us get to Gaius,"she said. I grabbed the basket and paid for the pies and we headed off. Gaius wasn't in so I sent Morris to find him saying it was a family emergency. Well I started treating her bruise. She still wouldn't tell me until Gaius arrived and with Arthur right behind him.

"Hunith what happened?" Gaius asked setting down his treatment bag and rushed over and I let him continue treatment.

"Kanen," she said. Kanen was a know Rouge mercenary that worked for Cenred often to collect Beta females and any random Alpha children that may be spawned by any nobles. He was there once when I was about ten but I was able to hide and he only took grain thankfully that was the last good year we had and it didn't hurt us that year. Since then he appeared every year to take grain. As it had been a dry year harvest would have suffered he likely wanted more then we could give. "We know Cenred wouldn't help us."

"Why did Kanen hit you?" I asked

"I tried to stand up," she said

"Why your rule was to keep our heads down with him," I said.

"Rumor has gotten around," she said looking down. "that a Beta female skilled in weapons made it to Camelot from one of the border villages,"

"Cenred is angry with Kanen I wasn't found," I said realizing and she nodded "He is taking it hard on the border this time around,"

"I came to see if King Uther would come to our aid," she said.

"Sadly I don't think my father would be willing to give any help," Arthur said that is when my mother bowed realizing it was Arthur who stood with me. "You don't need to bow,"

"I didn't realize it was you sire," she said.

"No need to be formal," Arthur said "as for aid nothing can be sent officially,"

"What about unofficial?" I asked and he smiled.

"Most of the men are gone on patrols but Gwaine can tag along," he said "Go have Morris round up the horses. Oh tell him the new one and after head to Gwen she might be able to lend us some swords to bring with us,"

"Yes sire," I said jokingly as I ran off. Morris was happy to do so and when I said the new one he smiled from ear to ear. When I told Gwen her father overheard and was happy to help giving us about a half dozen swords and some chain mail. Gwen then offered to come and I was reluctant but she already had her fathers old gelding saddled. As he was use to carrying loads she even got them on him. She said she would meet us outside the gates.

I went back to Gaius who had prepared a kit and some supplies just to help my mother after. As she was not use to riding she would ride with one of us. Arthur had gone to tell his father we were escorting my mother to the border before we went off hunting. Within the two hours we were all ready at the stable.

"Amazing new mare," I said seeing the solid black horse with silver mane and tail. She was solidly built and likely only about two years but was calm. She was defiantly a destrier breed horse. She was breed for war but as Morris moved her around her gait was smooth and wouldn't cause much trouble riding long distance. She reminded me of Arthur's own mare Llamrei. She had a black saddle with silver buckles and saddle bags to match. Her bridle was similar and had silver lined scales etched into the leather "What is her name?"

"Well she is yours so name her," Arthur said with a smile.

"Wait I can't," I said

"Don't worry officially she will be listed as mine but all the other, save Leon, got one from my stable," he said "think of it as a bonus for all your hard work."

"Well then," I said approaching the mare. I looked into her stormy gray eyes searching for a name and only one came to my mind. "Anu,"

The mare seemed happy with her new name. She released a whinny and clapped her hooves. Llamrei nipped at her. Anu then calmed and Arthur laughed as he pet down Llamrei nose.

"Still acting as mother girl," he said to her.

"This is her foal?"

"Only one she has had yet and from my best stud Arwen, I would say his best as well," he said "She is still your horse. Now mount up, Hunith you can ride with me,"

We head out and met Gwen and apparently she had told Morgana. Arthur attempted to talk Morgana out of it but she wouldn't here it. She had told Uther she also wanted to hunt as she hadn't done so in quiet some time. Morgana had Uther wrapped around her finger, the only thing he would not budge on was on her mating.

We were only a few hours ride away when the sun started to set. Taking horseback had shortened the journey. Every one did there share to set up camp though I stayed with my mother.

"Arthur seems like a good man," she said as I set up a fire. The wood was damp so a little magic and it lit. "Does he know?"

"About my magic, yes," I whispered "not about the other stuff. I don't even really understand it all,"

"I know it is hard," she said as the group started appearing.

"So Hunith," Gwaine said "I know Merlin gets some of her strikingly good looks from you but guess the other bit is from her father,"

"Gwaine!" I yelled.

"Its alright dear," my mother laughed "your friends are just curious about you. Yes she gets that dark hair from her father. She is very much like her father. Always found away to get in trouble back home."

"Will we be able to meet him?" Morgana asked but then saw my mothers face.

"Morgana my father isn't around," I said "He had to leave before my mother realized she was pregnant,"

"I am sorry," she said

"Its okay dear," my mother said "He was trying to protect us. Her father is an Alpha as I assume you all guessed. He also had learned magic at a young age and wasn't willing to give it up."

"So he ran from Uther," Gwen said

"To protect me yes," she said "now it is getting late and we should rest."

With that everyone went to bed. I took the first shift and woke Gwaine at his time. Then next time I woke it was when Arthur, who had migrated in the night close to me, had moved away from his post at the tree. My mother also seemed to have woken early.

"You can still sleep Hunith,"

"Oh I am use to rising early," she said as she rolled her bed role "You like my daughter don't you?"

"Very much so," he said and though I could not see I could feel him looking at me. "Even with everything she must keep from me. I know she will tell me when she is ready and able."

"That she will," my mother said "but the secret puts her at great risk. If your father found out I fear he would do worse then execute her,"

"I will protect her from my father even if it means leaving until it is safe to return," he said "She is who I am meant to be with."

"I felt the same with her father,"

"I offered to find him but she told me not to,"

"In time maybe but know it might be to dangerous," she said. "As I said she is a lot like her father. She is stronger and her gift came much earlier but he also had no choice. Uther would likely target her the moment he found out about their relation even if only to draw him out,"

"Do you miss him?"

"Every day," she said "I think he has looked on from a distance though. Every so often random packages with money would arrive at times we really needed it. Other times a traveling merchant would say anything we bought was covered or give us blankets and other items we needed at no saying they were bought for us. Alphonse from Camelot was like that. I suspect he knows that her father sends things to care for us. One time I even found the roof fixed and it wasn't the boy that helped us,"

"One day I will bring him home, for both of you," he said and I had to smile. I then waited a reasonable amount of time before getting up. We then packed up and were headed. We only had just crested then hill when we saw what was going on. We got my mother off the horse leaving her with Morgana and Gwen well we rushed into the village.

I dismounted Anu in time to knock one of the men trying to grab Emma, one of the young children in the village. She ran back to her house quickly. They men were surprised with us fighting back. Soon the men backed off and Kanen stepped forward.

"Leave Kanen," I said stepping forward.

"You," he said "the girl always hidden away. The girl all avoid. You are the Beta,"

"Maybe I am," I said "To bad that Rouge nose of yours couldn't work it out. Was Cenred angry that you missed out. Is that why you are tormenting the boarder villages,"

"If you come with me I won't,"

"She will go no where!" Arthur said growling and Gwaine followed suit.

"Let me guess some of the knights you made friends with," he said "I will leave for now but be warned I will be back either for what they owe me or you. And I will have more men with me so make a wise choice"

He then rode of then with his men. I sheathed my daggers as the villager came out. Morgana and Gwen came into town with my mother. We started to pick up what his men had knocked over or destroyed. Arthur touched my arm to as to show me comfort but also to check on me when I heard a someone call me.

"So you came back," I turned to see Will. At first I though he was being playful but then I realized, though minor, he has some of his Beta features. He had seen how Arthur interacted with me and surely knew who he was.

"Yes my mother need my help," I said

"Thought you had abandon us for them," he said sharply. He clearly had heard rumor of my life in Camelot. Some were likely colorful and showed me in a different light.

"I never abandoned Ealdor," I said knowing people were paying attention. "This is my home Will. I don't know what you have heard but likely it just rumor."

"Bringing them here has made it worse," he said "You should have stayed away,"

"Don't talk to her like that," Arthur said growling. We were only a few weeks of from his maturing so I knew it was best not to rial him up.

"Arthur," I said turning placing a hand on his chest. He immediately took a breath and relaxed. Will was not relaxing though.

"You brought Prince Arthur here to save us," Will said but it wasn't a good tone.

"Will stop this!" I yelled. "You are acting like a child displeased with a gift. Arthur and Gwaine offered their help to get Kanen out of here."

"And now that he knows he will throw you to their mercy to save his own skin like all nobility," with that comment I could barely hold Arthur back. Gwaine I had to muster as much of what ever Alphaness I had to shoot him a glance that commanded him to stop.

"Will back off before I do something I regret," I said looking at him. He then walked off. Those around were shying back. As Omega's they didn't come in contact with Alpha's often. Even Will was releasing Beta musk, something he rarely did. "Arthur you need to relax. The villagers aren't use to it,"

"I am sorry," he said loud enough for those to hear. He then walked off to calm down well we finished up. I should have had him stay in Camelot. He was a great fighter but his full maturing was a month away meaning all his hormones were unbalanced. He was fighting his instincts that were newly emerging.

"Mother could you gather everyone," I said and she nodded making sure to find everyone. I sent Gwaine with Arthur to keep an eye on him. It would have been better to have brought Leon, a fellow Alpha, but I had to work with what I had.

Once everyone gathered up we spoke to the group. I wasn't letting Kanen take anymore from here or myself. If we stopped him here the villages farther up who had it even worst this year due to a late spring would be saved. Matthew was worried but in the end all the men and women wished to defend the village. We only had a few spare swords but there was enough pitchforks and tricks we could set to get the upper hand.

It started to get late when I went out to search for Arthur. I had found Will though. He was sitting in the meadow under a large oak we played in often as children.

"Why did you do that?" I asked coming up behind him "My mother surely told you,"

"He can't be," he said denying the truth. "There is no way he is your mate,"

"He is though," I said and he stood coming closer.

"You have known him only a few months!" he yelled "He would leave you as soon as he found out your secret. I stayed I didn't fear you but wanted to help you grow. With me you will have freedom and choice,"

"He knows!" I yelled shocking him "he has known since pretty much I arrived in Camelot and he doesn't care Will,"

"He knows your true status?" he asked but I didn't answer. "So not everything,"

"Because it more dangerous then my magic," I said he then put his hands on my upper arms.

"That cause if his knew his father would make you a glorified broodmare and once he finds out it will likely be the same," he said "With me you are free to be who ever you wish. We don't need children if you don't want them. No worries of politics and the dangers of life in court."

He then kissed me. He tried to get me to kiss back but he was pushed off almost immediately. He stumbled falling on his ass as I wiped my mouth on my arm.

"It was never going to happen between us Will," I said he tried to speak but I stopped him "Arthur is who I am meant to be with. It doesn't mater if you believe me or not but he is not going to throw me to Cenred. Don't you ever try anything like you just did again."

I walked straight for the house and found Arthur and Gwaine doing the same. Gwaine knew something was off and walked inside. Arthur held me but he very quickly realized that Will had tried to mark me with his scent.

"He touched you," he said. I pulled him in closer as to hold him from doing something like chase after Will.

"I handled it," I said looking up to him. His thumb brushed my lips knowing that Will had planted a kiss on them. He then bent down and kissed them.

It was totally different then the kiss Will had tried. I melted with the kiss and welcomed it. Much like his scent he tasted of honey. As the kiss deepened he pulled me tighter so I didn't fall from the sensation his kiss gave me. Finally though we had to break it as we both needed to breath.

"You taste like strawberries," he said with a smile planting another small kiss in my lips.

"And you honey," I said. We then went in and got some much needed rest.

 **~Few Days Later~**

Over the course of the next few days we helped train the villager. We found anything that could be used as a weapon. Women readied bandages and helped set traps. Some of the women wanted to fight which was fine but the older ones it was decided to keep them at the roost.

Mathew was sent out on guard duty. Just before sun set a horse galloped into the village. Mathews body was laid over the saddle with an arrow stuck in his back. To the arrow was pinned a note that read for us to make a chose or see our last sun rise in the morning.

With it Will was even more upset. Tried to say it was mine and Arthur's fault for Mathews death. Thankfully the village didn't see it that way. They were worried though and so was Arthur.

The morning of the attack we lay in wait. Morgana set the fire that spooked the horses to run in the direction we wanted them to go. Then Gwen set off the secondary traps cause many men to fall from their already frantic horses. That is when our attack started.

Men and women protecting their homes with pitchforks and a few swords. Even Will came out in his fathers old armor. I fought back to back with Gwaine taking men on as the came. We had done our jobs but soon Kanen showed his ugly mug his men had a second wave of energy but ours was fading. I looked to Arthur who nodded and started chanting. I created a windstorm that gained us the advantage once again.

Kanen called out Arthur and drew him in to battle. They continued on but Kanen was out matched. Arthur ended his life and a sense of relief came over the villagers as they cheered. He started walking to me but then an archer appeared. I wasn't the one to react this time around instead it was Will.

"Will!" I said and ran forward catching him as he fell, an arrow planted in his chest. Blood seeped threw the chain mail. I tried to apply pressure but I needed to get him moved to remove the arrow.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Arthur asked. Will didn't answer though and we quickly moved him into the make shift med ward we had set up. We laid him on the table and I started to get to work but his hand caught mine.

"I won't make it," he said and deep down I knew it. I was rubbish at healing magic still and even then not everything could be healed. I started to cry knowing what was coming. "Come on don't cry,"

"I will if I want to Will," I said lightly tapping him on his head. Arthur then came behind me and asked again.

"What were you thinking?"

"Merlin,"

"They weren't aiming at me," I said

"but if he died..," he started to say but it was getting harder for him to breath. "you wouldn't have been the same,"

"Will,"

"You need..to be happy," he said "he makes...you happy. He is your… true mate...I see now… She may… not want it...but pro...protect her,"

"With my last breath," Arthur said. Will passed with a smile hearing Arthur's promise. Arthur decided then and there to give Will a knights funeral.

Over the next day the area was cleaned for a pyre. Gwaine and a few of the men went hunting to prepare a feast in Wills honor though Mathew was also to be honored though we had buried him before the battle. At sunset the pyre was set after words were said, his mother had given me the honor of setting the pyre.

I sat and watched the flames as everyone went to the feast. I wasn't hungry and would rather keep watch. Occasionally as the fire waned so I used magic to make it relight. His body was gone but tradition was to keep it going until all was ash.

"The fire is dead," I turned to see Arthur. I also came to realize the sun was now rising and he was right it was only a pile of as left. "You need to get some rest, we have to go back today."

I nodded but I couldn't stand. My legs had gone numb and I hadn't even noticed. Arthur then came and picked me up. He carried me into the makeshift room I had and laid me down on the. He then laid with me. I curled into his chest crying myself to sleep as he ran his hand down my back. He also hummed a calming tone that lulled me to sleep.

 **Poor Will didn't make it.**

 **So I looked up some horse info for this. I do know my breeds but wanted to be on point. A Courser was a war horse and common. Destrier were expensive but similar build to a war horse but could only be afford by nobles and knights. These were not quiet as large as the modern draft horse averaging 14 to 15 hands where drafts are typically 16 to 19 hands. Destrier could still easily be mounted and dismounted alone unlike draft horses now which is a little tricky at times. A modern example close to a Destrier are Friesians. Palfrey were for hunting and travel horses and were commonly thought of as a horse of a noble women. All of these were really determined by gait of the horse and size.**

 **I got the name Anu from Irish mythology. She is seen as the as the manifestation of magic, the moon, air, fertility and prosperity. She is a Goddess of earth and is considered the maiden. Arwen is the Celtic God of the underworld, terror, revenge, and war. I would see him being Arthur's war horse so his Destrier which he rides to battle where Llamrei is his horse of legend and I am going to say is more like a Palfrey though I do say Anu reminds Merlin of Llamrei in gate she is larger closer to Destrier size but rides well like a Palfrey.**

 **For reference I have some riding experience though western style riding. I have ridden large horse, a draft breed we had in my schools barn, that did ride really well but they are normally horse that are meant to pull large loads and heavy things there gaits can be not so enjoyable on long rides.**

 **Sorry that is has been so long in posting anything but just haven't been in a mood lately to do much of anything. I am still working on all my stories and getting them caught up and I have some stories that have yet to be posted so keep an eye out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Black Knight**

Another month passed and now it was November. It was hard to believe that I had been here for seven months. Nothing much had happened since our trip to Ealdor. I continued my training and now could handle all the men except Leon for longer then ten minutes. Leon I was up to five which impressed them all at my progress. I was to start with Arthur this week but he couldn't train.

Today was his birthday which meant the last week he had been going threw the final stages of his maturing. Uther had essentially put him on room arrest for the past week. It was more for his own safety.

The maturing every rank went threw, even rouges as some times it was later their scales full changed. It was roughest for Alphas though as they had more to control. Though our final outward appearance finished about six months before we still had our dragon instinct to control and the higher the rank the more aggressive this was. Every primal instinct became heightened. He had a hard time controlling it the week leading up to the maturing.

With already knowing his mate it was an eventful week as his lust kicked in. We almost were caught more then once. It was if it became a game, the dragon said the excitement was due to the fact I to was an Alpha and was not naturally submissive so it gave us both a challenge. He said it would be the same when we completed the bond, both fighting for dominance.

Gaius had agreed that Arthur though could use the secret access to my room. Sir Wyatt agreed as my scent would keep Arthur calmer. They agreed keeping him calm with his mates scent might actually help him progress faster.

Speaking of Sir Wyatt he was starting to give me lessons. He knew that I was a Pure Alpha and knew my father better then Gaius had. He was teaching me more on being an Alpha then I had before. He knew there was some difference but would not go in depth as he was unsure if I had them. When I asked the dragon he to was tight lipped.

There had not been a female Pure since dragonborn came to be meaning they were unsure about what I could truly do. I was advised that next year I leave the city though for my maturing. Not only as I was a secret Alpha but my magic was likely to act up and it would be different then a regular Alpha.

Today though the change was complete. Arthur had settled down enough to come out and there would be a ceremony to announce his status as the official Crown Prince. The castle was full of servants and nobles coming to celebrate the event. I even helped with rooming Mithian as she requested me.

"Your father let you come alone?" I asked as I got her settled.

"Yes as I just came out of heat there was no need to worry," she said "My brother wished to come but his new wife just went into their first heat well married,"

"I see," I said "Maybe you will find that scent you like well here,"

"Honestly," she said looking to me "that was a reason."

"What was the scent? Maybe I can help,"

"Like a breeze of the ocean," she said with a smile and that when I knew it had to be Leon. "It reminded me of home."

"Nemeth is by the ocean?" I asked

"Yes," she said looking at me "My room even has a balcony that over look the ocean. Have you never seen the ocean?"

"No I lived in Cenred's kingdom before coming here,"

"Well one day you will have to visit," She said

"One day," I said "As for your mate I may just know who it is. I will stand with him tonight so maybe come talk and I can introduce you,"

"He is one of Arthur's men," she said and I nodded "No wonder I caught the whiff often. Likely you had his scent on you."

"Likely," I said "Now I must ready myself for the event. I already have a servant coming with bath water for you. Her name is Emma and is here to help you with anything during your stay."

"See you later," Mithian said before I left. I really had a few errands to run for Gaius which were done quickly. I dressed then in on of my red reinforced tabbard and placed my hair up with the silver dragon comb that I had gotten from Morgana. I wore my daggers and my knives in my boots along with some metal bracers.

I stood next to Leon as Arthur started to enter. He wore his more decorative armor that had the gold Pendragon crest on the breastplate and gold on every other layer on the pauldrons. His cloak was longer then the one he wore normally as well giving him a more imposing presence.

"I welcome you all friends and allies,"Uther said as Arthur stood before him. "Today my only son turns sixteen. He has gone threw his final stage of maturity and by all dragonborn traditions is now an adult. As King and Alpha of Camelot I crown my son Arthur Pendragon, firstborn Alpha of my late queen, Crown Prince of Camelot,"

Arthur kneeled and his father took of the simpler coronet that had donned his head for many years. He then placed a more ornate coronet on his head. He then rose and was announced again as the heir. Just as he turned crashing was heard as a window shattered. Myself and the rest of Arthur's knights sprang into action guarding the royal family and Princess Mithian.

I rider dressed in solid black and chain mail rode an equally as black stallion. Still perched on the horse he slowly rode toward us all. He stopped and not a moment sooner his gauntlet lay at Arthur's feet. He went to grab but it was taken up by another.

"I Sir Owain take up your challenge," Owain was a newer younger knight. Skilled but something with this black knight told me that mattered not.

"Noon tomorrow," the knight said "by the knights code and to the death,"

Then he left. Uther called the festivities off and ordered me to escort Mithian back to her room. I then set up guards for her before going to Arthur. As I entered his room he was starring out the window well Morgana yelled at him.

"Just stop it then!" Morgana pleaded.

"I CAN'T!" Arthur yelled turning to her. "Once the gauntlet is taken up there is nothing I can even do."

"But..,"

"Arthur is right," I said "Only one can revoke the challenge. The one who placed the challenge. Owain could also withdraw but would be looked down until he could prove himself. The king could interfere but it is frowned on,"

Morgana and Gwen then left and Arthur went to the fire. Arthur sat starring at the fire in search of answers. I joined him grabbing his hand.

"There is nothing you can do,"

"I know," he said "the gauntlet was placed in front of me though."

"Also your father and Leon and a few dozen others," I said "there is something not right with this man but only time will tell."

"Stay with me," he said and I nodded. We lay on the rug forgetting the world around us. There we fell asleep.

 **~Few Days Later~**

Sir Owain did not win his fight even when I swore I saw him land a deadly blow. Sir Pellinor then took up the challenge when Uther stopped Arthur. He then died and the nagging feeling was confirmed that this was no mortal man. The Black knight was a wraith and not just any.

This was the tortured soul of Tristan de Bois. He was Ygraine's youngest brother and was killed by Uther in single combat. Tristan had blamed Uther for Ygraine's death and challenged him. Uther followed challenge rule but Tristan cursed Uther saying he would return.

This time Arthur had taken up the challenge and I went to the one creature that would know how to defeat it. I went to the caves as soon as I could.

"I have to defeat a wraith,"

 **"** **Just let it take who it came for,"** he said curling back up.

"I do not have the luxury," I said and he looked at me "It comes for Uther but Arthur has challenged it after two men have died."

 **"** **You can not let him die,"**

"Obviously," I said "Do you know how to kill something that is already dead?"

 **"There is a way,"** he said **"A weapon** **burnished** **in a dragons breath.** **I would say let Arthur use your own but he is not accustomed to them,"**

"Mine?"

 **"** **Your daggers hatchling,"** he said **"I will explain them in time but for now bring me a sword and I will** **bu** **rnish it but you must promise me only you or Arthur may ever use this sword. It will have powers beyond your imagination."**

I then ran to Gwen. Her father was awake and when I explained it was for Arthur he was glad to present me with the sword. He had planned to give it as a gift to Arthur when he when he was crowned as king if he didn't craft a better one before then. With thanks I was off and back to the caves.

When the dragon was done with the burnishing the blade had changed with a golden strip in the center. I looked in and in the old tongue on one side it said take me up well the other said cast me away. The dragon made me promise once more that no other shall use the sword and I was off to Arthur's room.

"Gaius," I said as I entered seeing he laying Arthur on the bed. "You drugged him,"

"Uther's orders," he said "He did not want Arthur to pay for his mistake,"

"I had it handled," I said and then he saw the sword. He then realized that it was special and knew he was now in the wrong.

"Uther can..,"

"No he can't!" I said "I promised the dragon no one other then myself or Arthur would wield it,"

"Then Uther will..,"

"No he won't," I said and then left leaving the sword in my chambers locked in my secret hideaway in the passage. I then knocked on Uther's door and he was surprised it was me.

"Can I help you?"

"No I can you though," I said "I know you had Gaius drug Arthur to spare him. You are also aware this is no mortal man and you to will perish if you fight,"

"It must be,"

"No sire it doesn't," I said "Arthur is not ready to be king yet. As his guard and technical squire I can take his place."

"And after," he said

"If I die then you can do what you wish," I said "If you step in it is interference in a knights match others will not respect it. If I die and Arthur is not there you can accept the challenge or make your own and do as you plan but it will be with honor."

"Does Arthur know your plan?"

"No," I said "I know I am no knight but I would give my life for Arthur as you know. Please sire allow me to try,"

"Your wish is granted," he said and I bowed and started to leave. "If you manage to survive I will grant you your knighthood as soon as Arthur puts your name fourth. If you die I will grant you the rank in death and make sure your family is compensated,"

"Thank you sire," I said and left running in to Wyatt. His sad face gave it away that he heard what I had planed and we went to train. Leon watched as we did before I was escorted back to my chambers. I slept but not long.

Morris woke me early and I got to writing a letter to my mother and Arthur if this didn't go as planned. Gwen had heard and brought me chainmail she had been having done for me. I had a leather pauldron on my sword arm. As for my daggers I left them under the letters in case.

Gwen walked with me along with Leon and Wyatt. It was painfully silent as we walked to the arena. No one yet realized Arthur was not coming and searched for him.

"Your going with no helmet," Leon said as put on a pair of amour guards he had found.

"I am lucky that Gwen had chainmail to fit me," I said "These bracers are not proper fit on me."

"I could have done this," Leon said "If you….Arthur will never forgive me if something happens to you."

"I offered and the deal is struck," I said placing my hair up. "Just if something does happen make sure he is happy,"

"Time to go," Wyatt said. I nodded and Leon gave me a hug and I entered. Everyone was confused at my entrance. Gaius though seemed to figure it out fast. Wyatt had to almost hold him back from entering.

"You are not the Challenger," the knight said "Only the participants may enter,"

"Change of plans," I said "As Arthur's personal guard and squire I can take the challenge for him by rules of the knights code. I shall be your challenger today."

Shock spread threw the crowd like a fire in a hay barn. Gwaine was the loudest to object and had to be restrained. Morgana's gasp was heard even by me she started to yell to Uther to stop the fight but he silenced her.

"So be it," the knight said. The horn blew and the fight for my life started. I was more use to my daggers then a sword but it felt natural. My guess was due to what the dragon said about my daggers being of the dragons breath.

With no shield, as I never used one, I had to block each blow. I moved smoothly out of the way of stronger blows. I didn't make it for one and he slashed my arm and then struck the sword away. He went for another more deadly blow but I dove to my sword and swung striking his helmet causing it to fly off. This exposed a half rotted and decayed face of the man once known as Tristan de Bois.

An inhuman roar passed his lips as he struck my side. With my free hand I grasped my side which now bleed and I fell to my knee. I then let myself focus and time seemed to slow. I pivoted on my down knee before I stood jumping to get a better angle as he struck the ground. I swung my blade cleanly severing his head from his neck.

Time returned to normal as a small explosion was heard. I turned to see glowing embers and ashes were the wraith once was. The crowd was silent before clapping was heard from the royal booth and cheers echoed threw out the stands. I stood but feel to my knee using the sword to keep me from the ground.

Leon and the rest of the knights ran out. Gwaine and Leon grabbed either side of me and helped me stand. The brought me to the tent set aside for me. In Gaius got to work but none of my "brothers" left me.

"That was amazing," Gwaine said "It was like you were dancing,"

"Even with a sword you still have your flare," Lancelot said.

"I think I like my daggers more though," I said and then laughed agreeing I needed a smaller sword. It wasn't long before Uther, with Wyatt following behind, joined in the tent and everything became very serious.

"You did well," he said

"Thank you sire,"

"No," he said "I should be thanking you. You saved my sons life again. How though did you manage to kill it?"

"Figured it can't live without a head," I said.

"True," he said before getting ready to leave "I am sure these men can bring you to your chambers."

"Good job Merlin," Wyatt said before following out behind Uther. Once Gaius did what he could Percival helped me up and we walked up to my chambers. The door was open and Arthur was sitting next to my bed still in his trousers and lose night tunic from last night and barefoot. In his hands was the letter unopened and he was just staring at it.

"You don't need to read it,"

"Merlin!" he yelled jumping up he ran over and I wince. He then noted that my tunic was torn and there was blood. The others then found it best to leave as he helped me to bed. "Did you have Gaius drug me?"

"No!" I said as tried to take my boots off. Arthur helped though putting them at the foot of my bed. "Your father did. I went to the dragon to ask how to kill it. He made me the sword for you. Then when I came to tell you I saw Gaius putting you to bed. Your father was going to take your place,"

"Why didn't you let him?"

"No matter what I think of him he is your father," I said "you also aren't yet ready to be king. So I took your place and by the code I could as guard and essentially squire."

"So how did you do it?" he said kissing my hand. I told him about the sword and how I fought. I had to explain the dragon more as I hadn't told him about how I knew of him. He was impressed with my fight and the sword. I told him that only he or I could use it and that was another reason I entered. He understood and we agreed to only use the sword for now during emergencies. I then took a nap well he went to his father.

 ***POV Arthur***

I stayed until she fell asleep. I was wide awake at this point and walked to the dinning hall to see my father and Morgana. Morgana was obviously tense about what had happened. My father could care less.

"How could you drug me!" I yelled. His head shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Arthur it was for your own good," he said "It all worked out in the end."

"It could of ended with her dead!" I yelled at him "She is under my commanded and you let her do this and you knew I would not have done the same,"

"She offered!" he yelled back before he regained his composer. "She offered to take your place and for that she will be rewarded. When you see her fit she can be one of your knights even with her unconventional fighting style and weapon choice."

"She will be under my commanded only," I said

"Yes," he said "She is a strong women and Beta, maybe more then any of my men. You saw something I would have overlooked and grabbed it. You won the right to have her under your command solely."

"Thank you," I said walking out. My father did not call after me. I went to my men though who I found in out in the training field.

"Before you yell most of us had no clue," Gwaine said.

"Who knew?"

"I did," Leon said "You were already drugged when I found out and I only found out due to my father over hearing."

"You did not offer to take her place?"

"I tried but she wouldn't let me," he said "she can be very stubborn,"

"I know," I said running my hands threw my hair. We were then interrupted by Mithian.

"Is she ok?" she asked "I saw her take that hit to her side."

"She should be fine," I said

"Could I see her?" she asked "I would just go but I am unaware of where her chambers are,"

"Yes I..," I started to say but Leon interrupted.

"I can take her sire," he said "I have paperwork to do."

"Thank you," I said a little confused as he went off. I figured I would get a dinner ordered for Merlin and eat with her so I got that ordered before doing the rest of my duties. I wasn't surprised when I found Mithian was not in the room with Merlin on my return. Merlin went on to explain her theory of Leon being her mate. The rest of the night we sat and enjoyed eating and just relaxing.

 **So yea chapter 8. I figured the black knight was a good point to put her showing some protectiveness over Arthur and doing something he would not approve of. Now I am a little stuck as to where to go but I have one more chapter typed up for this story already.**

 **So to let you all know I have lots of ideas for many stories and sadly some days those flow better then ones I have already posted. I will not post any new stories though until I get at least a few more chapters typed for some which would be Adventure of Naru, Dragonborn, and Queen of Dragons. I want to get a few chapters ahead on each but lately I either have been stuck on them or not in a writing mood.**

 **I want to thank you all for sticking with me even though I am not an on schedule type of poster. Hope you all like the story and don't forget to review to tell me how you are liking this thus far.**

 **~Covley Hatake**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Nemeth**

 **Warning there is some graphic scenes later on in chapter**

The solstice was right around the corner. It also meant it was almost my birthday was coming. My birthday had never been a cause for celebration back home. Yes my mother made my favorite meal if she could and told me happy birthday in the morning but that was all. The rest of the day it was work as normal.

Here though everyone wanted to make a big deal about it. I had to explain they had all done so much the last few months that I didn't need it. We were also going to be away for to Nemeth to see Mithian. Uther had discovered Leon's feelings for her and thought it was still a win. They wanted to court though a bit and Uther wanted to set a deal with Rodor so was sending Arthur to make it.

"We can celebrate when we get back," Gwaine said as he mounted his horse.

"Or when we are there," Percival said. Lancelot and Elyan nodded agreeing with the normally silent knight.

"We don't have to," I said mounting Anu "I don't need a big party guys and you all have done plenty since I arrived."

"This is the final stage of your maturing," Leon said. "You may not be an Alpha but it is a big deal."

"You forget I may be in the last year of matureing but I will have another year after before I even am considered a full dragonborn," I said. It was true girls hit mature at sixteen like males. We could now then reach are full instincts and we were seen as adults and could marry but we weren't considered fully mature until we went into heat. Even if we married at sixteen it could be ended anytime until the point before heat.

"Lets head out," Arthur said and we were off. If we rushed it we could make it to Nemeth in three days but we were in no rush so the trip would be a week there. It was nice to be away from all the prim and proper of court.

Out here I could talk with the guys and not look like I was trying to trade up. I didn't have noble women whispering about me. That was the worst now as I grew closer with Arthur and the others. The women of court said I was trying to up my status in the world. Arthur thankfully hadn't heard anything to my knowledge.

The way to Nemeth was amazing. Since we were going at are own passe and rode as travelers we were able stop at towns to sleep which meant real food and beds. As we got in the country of Nemeth it was clear it wasn't like Camelot. The trees were different and the farther away from the border the more the heavy salt air made its way in. The ocean was in view before we even made it to the city.

"Amazing," I said as we moved toward the city. There were ships coming into harbor with banners I had never seen before. Down below the cliff that lead to the castle I could see the city as a whole. The market was large and looked to have good and spices from around the known world.

The castle itself looked over the city and waters below. It was so different and open compared to Camelots. As entered the gates it became apparent by the many open windows and archways that the castle was open and not stuffy like Camelot.

We entered the court yard and everyone was waiting. Rodor stood on the top step with Prince Victor and his wife on his right and Mithian on the left. As soon as Leon dismounted Mithian ran into his arms. I couldn't imagine now knowing Arthur was my mate being away for as long as these two had been.

"It is great to see you again," Rodor said to Arthur. "I have rooms waiting for you all. You all can wash up and relax. Arthur and Leon I will see you at dinner."

"Thank you King Rodor," Arthur said as servants took us to our rooms.

"Rodor please," he said and then we were off. Mithian came along with us to show us our room. Everyone was given there own room but when the servants left after Lancelot was dropped off I was confused until a smile from Mithian. She brought Arthur and I to a large set of doors and opened them.

"Wow," I said looking at the room. There was a large bed between two archways the went to a balcony that over looked the ocean.

"I figured you both would like the best view we have," she said.

"Your father approved?" Arthur asked.

"Of course," she said "My father figured you out as well. He knows how your father can be and here you won't have to hide. Our staff here won't ask questions as they don't care who is what rank. My father was happy I did the right thing. I assume you didn't bring any dresses or anything other then your guard uniform so I had some done for you. Some more traditional to Nemeth."

"Thank you," I said and she nodded before leaving with Leon. I went to the balcony well servants brought in bath water. Arthur then joined me out well the brought in a second tub.

"We can treat this as a small vacation," he said coming out. "We don't have to hide here,"

"Which sounds nice but when we return to Camelot it has to go back to normal," I said.

"We won't have to one day," he said looking at me before grabbing a hold of my hands. "One day you will stand beside me and everyone will know. You will be my mate and queen and you been the strongest queen Camelot has every had. Now lets get cleaned up and get ready for dinner."

 **~Few Days Later~**

It turned to be a lovely and productive trip. Arthur was working on the land dispute and even came up with a deal. The land would be passed threw decedents of Leon and Mithian. Leon would become a Lord of both kingdoms as he would now have land. This would have to be approved by Sir Wyatt though as it meant naming one of Leon's brothers his heir. Leon though could keep his title as First Knight of Camelot so he would have to travel between his new land and Camelot.

Leon would also need to stay here after this trip. They wanted to court longer but Mithian had all ready had her first heat in October so next month she would come into her second. Rodor approved of their bonding and Leon agreed as long as they waited for a summer wedding. He would stay here until after the heat was over and court her properly.

The rest of the time was spent in the market or at the beaches. Mithian showed us around and for once it was nice to have some down time. Even for winter it seemed warm here it was sad that we had to leave so soon. I left the cloths Mithian provided for me though she said I was welcome to visit anytime and they would be kept for me.

We headed off back to Camelot two days before the solstice. The guys all wanted to stay to celebrate my birthday but we had to bring the news back to Camelot. We also decided to quicken our pace back to Camelot meaning camping was required. We settled down for the first night but something didn't seem right.

As night fell it things just still seemed off. Few and far between were the sounds of the creatures that loved the night. There was also the ire feeling of us being watched. Arthur noticed my behavior and sat with me.

"What is it?"

"Something isn't right," I said taking off my boots to clean out the dirt. He took a deep breath scenting the air. I knew he wouldn't find anything though.

"I don't smell anything," he said trying to reassure me but it didn't work. I knew from studies there was a few ways to remove ones scent for a period of time. Magic was helpful with that but there are a few natural methods much like my potions. "We will make it home and then…,"

He never finished and much after became a blur. There was a snap of a twig and both looked and something landed in our fire and seemed to explode. From there chaos started with men cresting the hills. There was two many of them and I saw my brothers falling one by one before everything went black.

 **~Later~**

I woke on a cold hay scattered floor. My hands were cuffed and chained to the floor. As I sat up and looked around to find I was in a cell. A bucket sat in the corner and a small barred window let light in. I looked across to see Gwaine in a similar cell unconscious, at least I hopped, across from me.

I stood and found that I did not have my boots since I had taken them off before the attack which meant no knives but they could not get my bangle off. I moved to the bars as much as I could but couldn't quite make it to them. I could see more cells though. I then saw Gwaine move.

"Gwaine," I said loudly he could hear but not draw guards. He stirred a little and I could see him opening his eyes. "Wake up you ale head,"

"Did we party hard for your birthday," he said bringing a hand to his likely aching head before looking at the chains "Shit please tell me princess is just is punishing us for some drunken escapade,"

"Not so lucky," I said. He stood and came closer and looked around.

"Sound off," he said but no answer came from anyone. "Seems other are still out or we are the only ones in this section of cells,"

"Great," I said and we heard a door and light foot steps. It didn't take long for a Omega girl to come in view. She wore a brown dress halter dress and a smock traditional of a slave. It was confirmed when I saw a brand on her forearm.

"I see you are awake," she said "Master will be pleased."

"Where are our friends?" Gwaine asked.

"We didn't have any room for you in the main holding," she said "If you had been Omega's we would have place you together but never Beta's. You have been brought to the over flow area."

"Where are we?"

"Don't answer," called a rough male voice. A tall man came in to view and so did the black scales of a Rouge with Alpha presentation. It was rare for an Alpha born to develop Rouge colors but that made him more dangerous. He was likely cast out of his family as soon as the black scales started showing. He waved the slave off before he spoke. "Well I see you are both finally awake. I was afraid my men hit you two hard,"

"Who are you?"

"Jarl," Gwaine said.

"So you know my reputation tell the girl," he said

"He was cast out of a high ranking noble family in Caerleon," Gwaine said "He was taken in by some rouge slaver couple. This couple had rules though when they traded. They never took other Rouges and ransacked villages to get what they wanted. They never would sell to those looking for broodmares and never did they trade in children. Jarl thought them weak and killed them and took over their trade and expanded. He trades in all things flesh and if some one asks for something or someone specific he will find them."

"You are correct boy," he said before turning to me. "You will make a lovely prize and I may just have a bidding war once you are broken."

"Have fun with that," I said "I don't break."

"Yes but a warrior Beta women is rare," his eyes the narrowed and sniffed the air before he smiled "You are no Beta though,"

He waved two men who were out of view closer. The opened the door and tried to grab me. I fought though as one grabbed my I jumped up on one wrapping the chain around his neck as I kicked the other back.

"Release him," Jarl said holding one of my own knives to Gwaine's throat. I did as commanded and the men pinned me after a few punches to the gut and ribs to get me down. Jarl then came in and released the clasp on my bangle. With searing pain I felt my scales present themselves in front of all. I looked to Gwaine who looked in utter shock. "An Alpha female hiding as a Beta. The Elmars bangle one of Uthers prize tools. Likely been drink an elixir to hid that scent but you have been out for a full day and it started wearing off. No doubt give to you by someone to hide you as a nobles bastard since you would be a threat to any Alpha heir they might produce. You though are young not full matured and can still be shaped into a weapon and then produce children to be the same,"

"Kings will be lining up for her," one of the men said. The men got off me and walked out with Jarl.

"That they will," Jarl said placing the bangle down just outside of my view. Gwaine was still speechless and in this moment I was happy my regular scaling did not show my Pure status other then color and no one seemed to realize that anymore and many thought they were a myth.

I finally got up when I heard the door slam close and looked to Gwaine. He was just looking stunned. I chuckled thinking how this was the first time I had seen Gwaine speechless.

"Can you still speak," I said checking my ribs. I winced knowing I had a few cracked.

"Does anyone know?"

"A few," I said "and before you ask no Arthur does not."

"Why not?" he asked "Uther would allow your mating then."

"There is more to it Gwaine and Uther knowing would be worse. I also don't understand it all since no that knows about me can fully explain" I said before whispering "Do my scales look normal to you?"

"Now that you mention it...gods," he said whispering back "I thought they were a legend."

"Apparently not," I said "as said I don't know all the secrets that surround me and I need you to keep this a secret,"

"Of course,"

"I mean it Gwaine," I said. "I am not mature to command it but this is a risky secret. Arthur knows I have things I can't tell him and I sure as hell didn't want you to find out before him,"

"Even if you had magic I would keep that….," I had bit my lip and looked down and he realized that he had said a truth. "Seriously?

"Arthur knows that one just we didn't want you guys to know yet," I said.

"Then get us out of here!"

"Fine but can you see the bangle and my blades," I said unlocking my cuffs.

"The bangle is on a table by the door but he took your belt and blades," he said "Did you even use a spell?"

"Don't always need them and no I don't know why," I said opening my door then his "I was born with magic, using it before I could even talk."

"Cool," he said as I released his cuffs and we walked to grab our things. My boots were nowhere to be found either but the bangle was there along with Gwaine's sword. I put the bangle back on wincing a bit as it shrunk my scales.

"You aren't afraid?" I asked as we slowly moved out the door.

"Caerleon has no laws against magic," he said "yea there are some bad sorcerers there but there are some good ones. No druids but they are more forest people and there ain't much of that up there,"

The rest of the way we were quiet. I dragged a guard back and with Gwaine's sword to his throat got him to give directions to the others. A few more had to be magically or not so magically put to sleep. We got the other cells and found a store room which held all our belongings including my boots with knives still in place. There I found my pack with elixir and quickly took it before looking at the cells as I did not need the others scenting me right now. I did grab two of my knives before heading down the rows.

All around seemed to be full of Omega's and a few Beta's. At the end we found Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot. There was also an empty cell which I assumed was Arthur's.

"Gwaine to the rescue again," Gwaine said leaning on the far wall between the empty cell and Lancelot's.

"You can think so," I said before a wave of magic opened the cell doors. I didn't get time to finish though as we heard foot steps. Gwaine jumped into Lancelot's cell and I went to the empty one closing all the other doors.

I stood in the corner using a spell to hide me in the shadows. The dragged Arthur in I noticed his shirt was no where to be found and there seemed to be bruises on him. He was then cuffed him to chains that hung from the ceiling and his toe barely touched the ground. There was only one man but he had set tools down on a bench on the far wall.

"Well well prince," he said inspecting his tools. "Jarls client wants information about Camelot and by any means"

"Not gonna happen," Arthur said and the man back handed him. Arthur then spit a small amount of blood to the ground. "My guard hits hard then you,"

"Yes that cute girl," the man said grabbing his knife and coming around his back "Jarl won't let me rough her up. She is worth a lot of gold to a lot of men. She roughed up two of his men well chained,"

"She is a tough on," Arthur said

"And full of surprises," he said as he started to press the knife into Arthur but he did not get more then a scratch. I drew a knife coming up from behind and pressed it to his throat.

"Full of them," I said the man pushed back into the wall which did not help my ribs. I pressed the second blade between his ribs and came off but I didn't. I used the blade planted in his ribs to hold me well I swiftly slit his throat. A quick kill this man surely did not deserve.

"Where did you come from?" Arthur asked as I undid his cuffs. He then gave me a kiss.

"Spells work wonders to hide," I said before going out and unlocking the doors and cuffs of the men.

"You don't seem surprised Gwaine," Elyan said rubbing his wrists. "She just used magic,"

"How do you think we go out," he said "Not for her we would all still be in our cells,"

"She is a sorceress though,"

"A witch,"

"What?" Lancelot asked

"A witch or warlock is born with magic," Percival said "a sorcerer or sorceress has to study and learn,"

"He is right," I said "how did you know?"

"I spent time with the druids," he said

"Sire you don't seem surprised either," Lancelot said

"I have known since the incident she became my guard and we can all talk about it when we get out of here," Arthur said protectively wrapping an arm around me. When I winced as he touched my ribs he let go. "They hit you,"

"Only after she tried to strangle one with her chains and kicked the other into the far wall," Gwaine said.

"I will be fine for now," I said putting hand on his chest to calm him. "Right now we need to get out of here. Though Jarl has something of mine I need back,"

"We can get you new daggers," Gwaine said as we went to grab our gear

"I am not leaving them," I said

"Seriously Merlin," Lancelot said

"They are the only thing my father left for me," I said "I am not leaving them,"

"And that is fine," Arthur said as he grabbed one of his shirts. He also knew that much like the sword there was something special about these daggers. "I will go with Merlin to get the daggers and deal with Jarl. You all get our horses as I saw a stable the had."

"Won't the realize we are escaping?"

"Not with a distraction," I said as they heard metal hit the stone floor and doors open. "You are all free to cause havoc and to get the hell out of here,"

This area must have been were they kept those who were new as all took the chance. Many grabbed weapons or what they could use as such to get out. The others smiled and we parted ways. Already we could see the mayhem and as we went by any cell areas I unlocked them releasing more people.

Jarl could be heard ordering his men to catch his property. They were out numbered though now and it seemed even the slaves he kept started revolting. The girl from cells before taking a long club and hitting a man with it. Jarl finally caught sight of me and Arthur.

"You," he said drawing my own dagger. I threw knives knocking them from his hands so he charged. I grabbed a near by chain swinging it like a whip I wrapped his wrist and pulled down caused the large man to fall in front of me. I then pulled the arms over his head and tied them to his feet as if he was a hog. Arthur then drew his sword and placed it to his face.

"You messed with the wrong persons mate," he said. He was angry and you could see it as he took on partial Alpha features.

"Oh so the bitch is claimed in all but heat then," he said with a laugh. "Bet you don't know her little secret though. Seems her smell went back to normal. You find your little mix in your stuff. Maybe you should show him what you look like without that bracelet,"

"I know all I need to for now," Arthur said as I grabbed my belt of the table and placing it on before grabbing my knives and daggers. "She has secrets that are hers to keep,"

"Your father won't see it that way," he said "bet he will use her as a bitch to breed."

"I won't let that happen," he said sheathing his sword and we started to walk out. We were stopped though when the chain wrapped around me. Jarl had gotten lose and pulled my over.

"I am not letting this money maker get away," he said grabbing my chin as he pinned my arms. "The king of Amatra has been looking for some one just like her. They have away to start heats early over there so by next year she will be producing my she will be lucky and survive and after one or two whelps for him he will sell her back for me to use to breed some more,"

I did not get time to this other then moving away. He had said the wrong thing to the wrong man. Arthur's Alpha features became prominent and a primal growl could be heard. His form was beautiful. Amber dragon eyes shone brightly framed by small crimson scales. His claws were white as ivory and fangs barred. His ears became almost pinned back as he stood his ground.

One thing all dragonborn knew was to never threaten to steal or abuse ones mate. Jarl had signed his death warrant as soon as the words left his lips. Arthur ran on pure protective instinct in his fight. In the end Jarl was no match and never got the change to take his own full Rouge Alpha state.

You could see the damage an Alpha could truly do. Jarls body lay on the ground but he was dead before he hit it. Arthur's claws had torn into his abdomen and his guts now spilled on to the growing red stone. Arthur had torn at the mans left arm almost off. His face and groin torn in a way no one would be able to tell who he was. The final wound was to his throat which had been ripped open.

Arthur stepped back with a stagger. This was the first time he had taken his full mature form and it had taken a lot out of him. I eased closer as he fell against the wall, still in his Alpha state. He stared at his hands that were covered in blood unaware he was covered in more then that.

"Can you make it out?" I asked and he looked up still with the amber eyes. I cupped his face before placing my forehead to his. "You need to breath Arthur,"

Slowly the features left and I looked into his blue eyes once again. He nodded and stood up a little wobbly and with help he made it out. Gwaine held the reins of Anu and Llamrei all tacked up and ready to ride. I was stayed close to Arthur just in case as I was not sure the others would understand. No one questioned his blood covered state and didn't seem to dare.

We were not to far off from Camelot so we could make by the time the sun would rise. We rode in silence though between the secret my brothers had just found out about me and Arthur no one wanted to talk. I would look at the other and see the looks. Elyan was the worst of them and kept looking to see I was not harming his prince.

With a full moon we planned on continuing but we need to rest. Arthur walked over to the creek and I knew it was to scrub off the long since dry blood. For now I would leave him and I got out rations well Gwaine got a fire going. Elyan finally couldn't take it any longer.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," I said defensively.

"Merlin would never hurt Arthur," Gwaine said.

"She is a sorceress!" He yelled "We left him alone with her and now he acts like this,"

"I am a witch," I said "I had no choice in my magic. I was moving things before I could speak and only started to study recently so I could control my magic."

"Sorceress, witch you still use magic," he said "We have all been on the end of the evils of magic."

"Well when you persecute those with the gift those who tend to use the dark arts show there head," I said "Magic is no more harming the a sword. Swords wielded by a man of honor will protect but when wielded by one who wish harm will do evil thing. Magic is a tool nothing more."

"It corrupts!"

"All power can corrupt," I said "Look at some of the Lords of the land. Some care for their people and others take more then their people can give. It is all in the heart of the person who holds the power."

"Then what of Arthur," he said pointing at the man cleaning himself. Arthur now had stripped off his soiled shirt and threw it to the side. "That is not our Arthur who sits there. How do you explain that not being some kind of enchantment,"

"He took his Alpha state," I said and the all looked stunned. "Jarl had said somethings and it enraged Arthur and they fought. This was the first time he has used the full force of that state and the he killed a man,"

"What did Jarl say?" asked Lancelot.

"He was going to sell me to the Amatra king to be used to make heirs," I said "I did not mention it before because I wanted to keep Arthur calm. You may all be mature but you are not Alpha's and I don't think anyone but Leon could calm him out of you all."

"You could though," Gwaine said and I knew he didn't mean just as an Alpha but as his mate.

"Yes but I am not mature," I said then I turned to Elyan. "I would never hurt Arthur. If you think that I have enchanted him to think I am his mate you are wrong. When I came to Camelot I didn't plan to find a mate. I planed to learn control and then leave. Instead I found my true mate who is a man I was taught to fear as a child. I am going to check on Arthur and after he eats something we can start riding again,"

I went over and sat next to Arthur. He had stopped cleaning his hands at this point and looked absently at the creek. Gently I touched his cheek and he looked at me.

"Talk to me," I said as I rubbed his cheek.

"I was so angry," he said "he said he would use you like that and….,"

"and it will not happen," I said taking his hands. "I am here and I don't plan on leaving."

"I tore him apart Merlin," he said looking at his hands. "I tore him like a beast does its dinner,"

"We are creature that look for the comfort in one another but we also are protective," I said and I could see the next thing come to his mind and it was a thing I once called myself "You are not a monster Arthur."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"It was something I asked myself time and time again as a child,"

"You could never be a monster,"

"And what you did does not make you one," I said placing one hand one his chest "Your instincts kicked in telling you to protect me. He threatened to take your mate from you there is no way you were not going to react. You did not do what you did for enjoyment and took no pleasure in killing him. No one will fault you for what you did,"

"Thank you," he said giving me a kiss and then he looked at his shirt and laughed. "Do I have another shirt?"

"One more," I said and we joined the rest back at the fire.

 **Chapter 9 for everyone and I hope you all like it. Today I am going to try to post on a few stories even though it is going to wipe out the chapters ahead plan because it is my birthday and it is my gift to you all. So Between Naru Dragonborn and Queen of Dragons I hope you all like it. Read and review and tell me how you like this.**


End file.
